The Dance
by Lil Grrl Bleu
Summary: Our lives are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain, but I'd have had to miss the dance. Deline focused story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Title: The Dance

Author: Mackenzie

Email: "Las Vegas"

Category: General/Reflective

Disclaimers: I don't own 'em, don't claim to own 'em, don't sue.

Author's Notes: In answer to Leah's challenge over at my board. "The Dance" is sung by Garth Brooks and can be found on Brooks' debut CD. Also, I'm going to take a lot of creative liberty with this story, so if GST or anybody over at NBC reads this, don't bother suing. I've got a crappy job that pays an even crappier salary and the only thing I have of value is my computer, and, well, I'm afraid that isn't even very valuable.

1/

Ed Deline got out of his silver Aston Martin sports car and closed the door. Circling around the car, he reached into the open window of the passenger's side and grabbed the box that had been resting on the leather of the seat for almost two weeks now.

Sighing, the man walked up the grassy knoll of Palm Memorial Cemetery and lowered his head in respect for the dead. Not needing to look to see where he was going, it pained Deline to know that he knew exactly where he had to go, he had the exact location seared into his memory, the massive oak tree that stood a towering beacon over the granite headstone, the headstone itself with the name inscribed deep into the rock.

Reaching the crest of the bluff, Ed's internal compass led him directly to where he needed to go. Saying nothing when he reached the headstone, he simply sat down on the concrete bench that had been purchased and placed there, another memorial to the person who had been resting in the mahogany casket for the past nine years.

Setting the box beside him, Ed remembered the teasing he got from various people when he used four whole rolls of packing tape and an additional roll of duct tape, making sure that nobody could open it.

"Why go to the trouble of putting a box together for somebody, only to seal it up so nobody can ever open it?"

Shaking his head, the man let out a deep sigh. He so wanted to tell the story to his protégée who asked him the question, however, everytime he mustered up the courage to share the story with the younger man, it failed him.

Ed lifted his intense blue eyes up and stared at the stone, more specifically, the characters which created up the name: Joseph Martin Deline. His Joey. Closing his eyes, he thought back to the day when his wife first told him that she was going to have a baby.

"Where is my husband?"

Jillian Deline stood before a metal desk in the headquarters of the Central Intelligence Agency, a four year old Delinda squirming to get out of her mother's grasp. The woman behind the desk looked up at Jillian, "Mrs. Deline, I'm sorry, Agent Deline is in a meeting right now, if it's important, I can have him called out, but only if it is a matter of strictest urgency."

The blonde haired woman sighed in frustration, "It's..." she paused, knowing that the secretary would take the message down, word for word, and deliver it to her boss. Groaning inwardly, Jillian knew that she didn't want her husband to find out she was pregnant again via a note from his secretary. "Yes," she said, "I need to speak with him immediately."

Regarding the other woman, the petite redhead nodded, "Okay," she said, "you and your daughter can have a seat over there and I'll have him come and meet you."

"Thank you," Jillian responded with a smile as she picked the little girl up and took her over and sat down.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" a curious Delinda asked as she suddenly became fascinated with the necklace that her mother was wearing.

"He'll be here in a minute, honey," she smiled, curling a lock of her daughter's sunny blonde hair around her finger.

The two remained seated for almost fifteen minutes and finally Jillian was shaken out of her daydream when she heard her daughter squealing in delight.

"Daddy!"

Jumping off her mother's lap, Delinda raced to where her father was walking towards him. "Buttercup!" He met her and then knelt down and picked her up. Swinging her around, peals of laughter filled the open hallway as a little girl was placed on the shoulders of her father.

Ed grinned as he approached his wife. Jillian rose to her feet and shook her head, smiling softly as she walked over to her husband, kissing his cheek, "I think I'm jealous, she never gets that excited to see me."

Ed laughed as he wrapped an arm around his wife, "Come on," he said as he led his small family to his office, "I have exactly twelve minutes before my next meeting."

"Twelve minutes, huh?" Jillian asked as she looked up and pulled a piece of lint off her husband's lapel, "Well, I got some news for you and I don't think I can do it in twelve minutes."

Rolling his eyes, he quickly winced and then glared up at his daughter, "Nature is taking care of my hair loss quite fine on its own, Dee, no need to pull the strands out one by one."

Delinda giggled as she patted her father's head, "Sorry, daddy, there was a pretty silver one that I wanted."

Sighing, he looked at his wife, "Who in the hell gave her the idea to start saving strands of our hair?"

Giggling, Jillian shook her head, "I have no idea."

Ed reached his office and then grabbed his daughter and put her on the floor, "Here, let daddy get you some papers and markers and you can color, okay?"

The little girl nodded in excitement as she watched her father go around his desk. Opening some drawers, Ed pulled out some typing paper and a red, black, and blue sharpie pen and handed them to his daughter, who promptly made a face, "Daddy, these are boy colors!"

Suppressing the urge to laugh at his daughters girlishness, he said, "Well, sweetie, I'm a boy, I'm sorry, I don't have any pretty girl colors, can you just make do with those while mommy and daddy talk?"

Delinda sighed with as much drama as a four-year-old could muster, "I suppose."

"I appreciate it," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead and then walking over to the olive green vinyl couch that was along the opposite wall of his office. Sitting down next to his wife, his hand casually dropped to her knee, "What's going on?"

Jillian smiled in adoration at her husband. Knowing their daughter was in the room and had a wild imagination, she began with trepidation, "I went to the d-o-c-t-o-r this morning while she was at her friend's house."

Ed nodded, "And? Is everything okay?"

His wife grinned widely as she took his hands in her's, "Eddie, I'm going to have a b-a-b-y."

The man looked at her, stunned, "A b-a-b-y? Are they sure?"

She nodded, "Yep."

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed as he hugged her, "Oh my god, honey," he laughed, kissing her. "Is everything okay? Did he say when you are due?"

Jillian laughed at her husband's excitement, "He predicted sometime in late October, which means I'll have to carry through the summer." She made the face at the thought of being pregnant during the heat of the summer.

"We'll get you through it," he promised as he kissed her.

"Holy shit!"

Ed and Jillian's heads whipped over to the sound of the voice and four eyes narrowed at the girl. "Delinda," Jillian admonished gently, "that isn't a good word to say."

"Daddy said it," she pointed out.

"Daddy was wrong," her mother said, shooting a look at her husband.

"Does he get his mouth washed out with soap like Janie Perkins did when she said a bad word?" The girl asked curiously.

Ed coughed loud to mask his laugh. Quickly catching a sight of his wife's unamused face, he sobered up. "I was wrong to say that, buttercup," he said, "and I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean that you get to say it, okay?"

Delinda nodded as she continued to color, "Okay, daddy."

Watching his daughter, he smiled at her as he held a hand out to her, "Come here," he said, inviting her over.

Pushing the chair away from the desk, Delinda jumped out of it and skipped over to where her parents were seated and looked at them, "Scoot over," she ordered, gently pushing them apart. Once there was sufficient room, she flopped down between them and smoothed her pink and white gingham dress.

Jillian smiled down at her, "Sweetie, guess what? Mommy's going to have another baby, isn't that exciting?"

The little girl's wide smile quickly faded, "Another baby?" Looking at her parents, she asked softly, "I won't get to be mommy and daddy's princess anymore?"

"You will always be our special princess, buttercup," Ed assured her as he pulled his daughter into his lap, "Wouldn't you like a little brother or sister to play with though? They can be a lot of fun."

"But you said you don't like your brothers and sisters, Daddy," she said, confusion in her voice.

Ed began to stammer, "Um," he said as he ran a hand through his reddish brown hair, "they are okay," he said, "they were a lot of fun when we were younger though."

Delinda nodded as she wedged herself back between her parents and got quiet. After a few minutes, Jillian glanced at her husband and then at her daughter. Concern in her voice, she said, "Sweetie? Are you okay?"

The little girl nodded slowly, "Can I help name him?"

Smiling, her mother nodded, "Absolutely, we want your input every step of the way."

Delinda's small face cracked in a smile as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, "I'm really excited now."

Laughing, Jillian hugged her daughter and nodded, "I'm glad."

Releasing her mother, Delinda climbed back into her father's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing her face so close to her father's that their noses touched, she whispered softly, "Hey, daddy, guess what?"

Ed grinned, he loved these moments, "What?"

"I'm going to be a big sister."

Grinning, he kissed the tip of her nose, "Really?" He asked, his voice feigning surprise, "Wow! Hey, buttercup, guess what?"

The little girl looked intensely at her father, "What?"

"I'm going to be a daddy again."

She giggled as she squeezed his neck.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: This chapter has a very mild sex scene, so be warned.

Chapter Two

At five months pregnant, Jillian Deline felt as big as a house. Putting on a surprising amount of weight with her second baby, she started to feel self conscious about her body. Sighing as the woman pushed the back door open, she walked into the kitchen, bags of groceries in her hand.

Ed, who had taken a half day, looked up when he saw his wife and immediately jumped to his feet. "Jillian, my god," he said as he rushed over to help extract the bags from his wife's arms, "You are pregnant, honey, you aren't supposed to be doing this."

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if I got a little help around the house," she spat at her husband. "I do everything around here! I cook for you, I clean for you, I wash your clothes, I iron your shirts, I take your suits to the dry cleaners so they will look nice, and I don't get a lick of help around here."

Her husband sighed deeply, ever since she became pregnant, Jillian's moods were a roller coaster, one minute she'd be happy, the next crying, and the next she'd be angry. Pasting a smile on his face, he went over to give his wife a kiss, who, quickly held up a roll of garlic bread. "Don't you think you've done enough? It was your kisses who got me like this in the first place."

Trying to lighten the mood, Ed said, "But sweetie, I've already done the damage, what more can happen?"

As soon as his back was to her, Ed felt something hit up in the back of the head. Turning around, he looked down on the floor at the package of lunch meat. "I'll just put that away for you," he said as he bent down to pick it up. "And for the record, Jillian Marie Deline," he said as he rose back up to his feet and looked at her, "I wasn't the only pushing the buttons that night."

Hot, tired and moody, Jillian said, "Ed, you couldn't find those buttons with a flash light and a map."

Later that night, once dinner was eaten and Delinda was bathed, Ed walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife. Neither had spoken a word to each other since their earlier argument, except when forced. Looking at his wife lounging on their bed, he said, "I'm going to go out and tinker with the car. It was making a funny noise earlier."

As he turned to leave, Jillian looked up and saw his retreating back, "Eddie."

Turning around, Ed saw his wife invite him into the bedroom. "Come sit with me, please."

Sighing quietly, her husband made his way back into the bedroom and sat down next to her on the bed. Jillian reached out and took her husband's hand and held it in her lap, "Eddie, I'm so sorry about earlier, I was wrong to say what I did."

Ed shook his head, "No, I'm sure that I deserved it."

"You didn't," she said. Noticing that Ed wasn't looking at her, she bit her bottom lip, "Honey, please, look at me."

Slowly turning his head, Ed looked at his wife and then she continued, "I was wrong, Ed. I was so very wrong. I find myself a lot more tired this time, I've put on all this weight, and I know that that isn't any excuse, but I feel like a beached whale."

Smiling softly at her, he reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "You look like anything but, honey. You are so incredibly beautiful right now, Jillian, you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you when you look like this. I had the same problem when you were pregnant with Delinda, I just always wanted to have my hands on your body. Pregnancy suits you beautifully."

Jillian swallowed the small lump that was forming in her throat and smiled at her husband, a tear falling down her cheek. "I lied," she whispered softly, "you know exactly where the buttons are and you know exactly how to manipulate them."

Grinning at her, he leaned in and kissed her, "You say things like that," he said softly, "and it only makes it that much harder for me not to want to just jump you right here and now."

His wife gave him a devious grin, "Well, as a wise man said earlier, the damage has already been done, what more can happen?"

Ed laughed as he slowly lifted her nightgown up and draped it above her stomach. Smiling in delight when he saw her swollen belly, he slowly leaned down and kissed it and then rested his head on it gently, "I don't want to hurt you," he said quietly.

Reaching down to rake her nails gently through her husband's hair, Jillian smiled, "You didn't hurt me when I was pregnant with Delinda." Pausing, she noticed he still held a lot of reservations, "Please, Eddie?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Ed lifted his head up and gently moved over his wife's body and rested on his side. Leaning over, he kissed her passionately as his hands slowly untied the ribbons which held her nightgown closed, his hand slipping in and cupping one of her heavy breasts.

Moving onto her own side to face him, Jillian's fingers found their way to the waistband of his pants. Slowly unbuttoning the button, her hand slipped inside and she heard her husband gasp in surprise when it wrapped around his member.

Pushing the material off Jillian's shoulders, Ed reached down for the pair of cotton panties that she was wearing under it and gently pushed them down. Stopping, he looked at his wife and caressed her face softly, whispering, "You can stop me now if you want."

Feeling him gently playing with her nipple, Jillian closed her eyes and said, "If you stop now, Ed, so help me god you will never find yourself in this position again."

Laughing quietly, he kissed her deeply as his hand drifted between her thighs, parting them gently as his fingers caressed her womanhood. Jillian immediately responded with a soft moan, encouraging him to continue.

Laying down on his back, Ed grinned as he pulled her on top of him, watching as she lowered herself down slowly. Leaning down, Jillian kissed her husband as the two fell into a familiar rhythm.

The sounds of a little girl screaming jolted the couple awake. Ed and Jillian quickly looked at each other and then both started to grab their robes. "We are coming, buttercup," Ed called out as he helped Jillian into her robe.

The pair made their way out of the bedroom and down to where their daughter slept and walked in. Immediately, Ed turned the light on as Jillian sat down on the bed, holding their sobbing little girl. Glancing up at her husband, she said quietly, "She's soaked, Eddie, we need to get her in the bath and change her sheets."

Ed nodded as he sighed quietly. Lately, their daughter was plagued with nightmares so intense it caused her to lose control of her body. Running his hand along the back of her damp hair, he said, "You get her in the bathtub and I'll change the bed. I'll bring some clothes in for her too."

His wife nodded as she picked the little girl up and brought her into the bathroom. After stripping her, Jillian started a warm bath and helped as Delinda climbed into the bathtub. Gently washing her body with the love only a mother can possess, Jillian smiled down at her daughter, "Feeling better?"

Delinda nodded quietly as she splashed some of the water a little, "I'm sorry, mommy, are you and daddy mad at me?"

"No, no, no," she said, shaking her head as she scrubbed her daughter's back gently, "sweetie, don't worry, daddy and I aren't mad. Was it the same one?"

The little girl nodded wordlessly, her vivid eyes studying the weave of the washcloth that was floating on the surface of the water. Sighing softly, Jillian leaned down and pressed her lips on the crown of her daughter's head, "And you still don't want to tell us what it is about?"

"No, mommy," she answered.

Ed walked into the bathroom carrying fresh pajamas and a clean pair of panties, "Here you go, buttercup," he said, placing them on the counter, "and daddy got your bed all fixed, okay? Nice, clean, dry sheets, okay?"

Delinda nodded as she smiled at her father, "Thank you, daddy."

He smiled as he went over and kissed her cheek, "You are welcome. Not too long now, okay? You and mommy both need your sleep." He gently gripped his wife's shoulder and headed out of the bathroom, going back to the master bedroom.

Moments later, Jillian rose to her feet and held the towel open, "Ready, sweetie?"

The girl smiled as she stood up and got out of the bathtub. Jillian dried her body and smiled, "Okay, you get dressed and I'm going to take these pj's downstairs and run them through the wash, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," she smiled.

Once Jillian left, Delinda quickly got dressed and ran out of the bathroom. Instead of going back to her own bedroom, she went to her parents room and found her father already asleep in bed. Tiptoeing over to the bed, she climbed up and snuggled in close to Ed, resting her little head on his chest.

Opening one eye, Ed couldn't help but smile as he wrapped an arm around his daughter and dozed, waiting for his wife. Absently playing with a lock of her lemony curls, he opened his eyes when he heard somebody walk into the room. "Shhhh," he said to his wife, smiling.

Shaking her head, Jillian removed her robe and slipped into bed next to her daughter. Turning on her side, she smiled at her husband as she reached for his hand, "She can't sleep with us forever, Eddie."

"I know," he whispered, "but she just looks so pretty when she's like this, I swear there are times when I just want to eat this child up."

Jillian giggled as she shook her head again, "I hope this baby is a boy. I'd hate to watch the girls fight over their father's affections."

"Well, I hope it's a boy too," he said, his thumb running along the top of her hand, "but only because I'm dying to teach a boy how to throw a baseball."

His wife smiled as she leaned over and kissed him softly and then kissed their daughter, "I love you, Ed."

Smiling, Ed reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, "I love you too, honey, goodnight."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The sounds of whistles and popping filled the hot Virginia air as firecrackers boomed into the night, causing sprays of reds, purples, greens, blues and yellows to fill the black sky. At already seven months pregnant, Jillian Deline refused to participate in shooting off firecrackers this Fourth of July, but instead opted to sit on a chair in the back of Ed's pickup truck and watch, a protective arm around Delinda.

"Ed, Jack, come on, you two are grown men! Enough of this!" Jillian called out as she nursed an icy lemonade.

Jack Keller rolled his eyes as he grabbed another bottle rocket from the stash. The two men were shirtless out in a field, a cooler filled with ice, beer, and cold lemonade sitting in the bed of the truck.

Before her mother was able to stop her, Delinda raced towards the end of the truck and jumped off the ledge and ran out into the field, "Daddy, daddy!"

"Whoa, hey!" Ed called out to Jack as he started to light the bottle rocket. "Buttercup's around."

Keller quickly stuck the firework in the back pocket of his denim shorts and grinned when he saw his partner pick the little girl up. Delinda squeezed her father's neck and kissed his cheek and grinned, "Daddy, I want to shoot one off too."

"No way," Ed said, shaking his head. "You are too little, honey, and fireworks are too dangerous. Besides," he added as he put the girl up on his shoulders, "Your mother would kill me."

"Daddy, please?" She begged as she bounced on his shoulders.

"Delinda, I'm afraid that I'm firm on this. I really don't want you to get hurt, sweetie, shooting off fireworks should be left to responsible adults."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, a loud expletive was heard and Ed turned around and found Jack jumping on a lit firecracker. "What happened?"

The younger man rolled his eyes, "You know how these damn things are, Eddie," he said, "friggen thing lit itself."

"Hey," Ed said, bringing his hands up to cover his daughter's ears, "Watch the language."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Moron," Ed said softly as he rolled his eyes.

Delinda looked at her father curiously, "What's a moron, Daddy?"

"Somebody who doesn't know how to use a firework, apparently," her father responded.

The little girl looked down at her father, her face falling, "Does that mean I'm a moron too, Daddy? Because I don't know how to use a firework."

Ed sighed as he quietly cursed himself. Drawing his daughter close to him, Ed pressed his lips to her head, "No, buttercup, you aren't a moron. I'm just a little annoyed with Jack right now because he's doing stupid things."

"Oh, you mean like the time mommy got mad at you because you kept burning the chicken on the grill?"

Rolling his eyes, he made his way towards the truck, "Yeah, something like that," Once he got to the truck, he picked Delinda up off his shoulders and set her inside, "There you go, buttercup."

Hoisting himself up on the ledge, he scooted back to where his wife's chair was and grinned up at her, "How are you feeling?"

"You mean aside from the fear that the police department is going to come and arrest you and your idiot friend?" Jillian said, grinning down at her husband.

"Yeah, besides that."

His wife smiled as she gently moved down and sat next to her husband. Putting her head on his shoulder, she smiled, "I felt the baby kick while you were out there."

Ed quickly put his hand on his wife's stomach, "Show me where," he asked.

Jillian smiled as she moved his hand a little bit, "Right there, he hasn't kicked in a few minutes though, Eddie, so don't be disappointed if he doesn't do it."

Her husband waited a few minutes and then he started to laugh, "Holy cow," he said quietly. Looking at his wife, he said, "Did you feel that?"

Rolling her blue eyes, Jillian said, "No, I didn't."

Shaking his head, he said, "Stupid questions deserve stupid answers, I guess." Looking out onto the field, he said, "Hey, Jack! Get over here, I want you to see something!"

"Ed!" Jillian admonished in a whisper, "If you think Jack Keller is going to put a finger on my body you are sorely mistaken."

Ed sighed as he saw Jack starting to approach them, "Sweetie, I just want him to feel. Please? I'll make sure that he doesn't attempt anything else."

"What's up?" Keller asked as he got to the truck.

"Jump up here," Ed said, "You gotta feel this."

Jack blinked, "Feel? Feel what?"

By that time, Delinda had already settled down between her parents, "Mommy's tummy!" She grinned at Jack, "It's moving!"

The adults laughed as Keller jumped up in the back of the truck and then looked at Jillian, "May I?"

Sighing softly, the woman cast a glance at her husband and then at the man before her, "Well, since you asked so politely, I suppose."

"Thanks," he said as he placed his hand where Ed showed him.

A few minutes later, the baby kicked again and Jack just grinned at Ed, "You lucky S.O.B."

The other man laughed as Jack kept his hand on Jillian's stomach, "I want to have kids some day," he said.

"You have to find a wife first," Ed pointed out.

Jack shook his head, "I don't want kids that bad."

Jillian rolled her eyes as Ed laughed, "What's wrong with finding a wife?" she inquired as she moved both mens' hands to a different spot and then moved Delinda's as well.

"Wives nag," Jack said, "and gripe, and complain, nothing's ever good enough for them, than they get mad if we happen to notice a pretty girl."

"I don't get mad when Eddie notices another woman," she answered, "because I know that at the end of the day he comes home to me."

Ed smiled at his wife as he leaned over and kissed her, "Until the day I die," he promised.

Jack watched on with envy, "Now see," he said, gesturing to the couple, "I wouldn't mind that."

"You gotta work at it," Ed said, "We didn't get like this overnight. Took years of work."

His wife nodded in agreement, "Absolutely."

"Damn," Keller said quietly as he shook his head, "It's amazing how much time flies in four years."

April 20, 1975

"Ed, you gotta stop pacing, you are going to wear a rut into the floor."

Ed Deline sighed deeply as he stopped and stared at his father, "I'm shaking, dad," he said, holding his hands out to display the proof, "I've never been so scared in my life."

"Eddie," Martin Deline said as he walked over to his son, "listen to me, son, okay? You've done the hard part. You asked her to marry you and she said yes. Today is a piece of cake, just take a deep breath and relax." Placing his hands on the other man's shoulders, he continued, "Jillian loves you, Ed, anybody with eyes can see that."

Ed nodded as he soaked in his father's words and then sighed. "Oh god," he said as he raced for the bathroom.

Martin sighed as he rolled his eyes, "I think you got the roles reversed, son," he called out, "I think you are the woman and she's the man!"

"I can't believe how calm you are."

Jillian Stemple laughed as she reapplied her lipstick, "I'm marrying a man I absolutely adore, Kate, I know that this is the right thing." Looking at her sister, she said, "How can I be anything but calm?"

Kate grinned as she sat down next to the bride, "Rumor has it, your groom is down the hall puking his guts out."

Sighing quietly as she stood up, she said, "That doesn't surprise me. Ed's always been the nervous one. Just as long as he brushes his teeth before he kisses me."

Kate laughed as she watched her sister, "God," she sighed, "you look so beautiful. I can just see mom and dad right now, they'd be on cloud nine."

Jillian smiled softly as a tear fell, "Yeah," she whispered softly. Orphaned at thirteen, Jillian had been raised by her older sister. Even though she was seven years younger than Kate, the tragedy of losing both her parents in a car accident, caused the two girls to be inseparable. Quickly reaching for a handkerchief, Jillian dabbed her eyes, "Where's David?"

"He'll be here, Jill, don't worry, he's getting Brian situated with his parents."

Seconds later a soft knock was heard. Kate quickly jumped up and went over to the door, "Who is it? And, Eddie, if it's you again, so help me god, I'll take a pair of pliers to you!"

"Katherine!" Jillian whispered harshly, "You have got to step threatening to pull his you know what off everytime you think he's at the door!"

"Relax, ladies," a man said as he popped his head in the room, "It's just me."

The bride grinned when she saw her brother-in-law. "David," she said, walking over to him. Kissing his cheek, she hugged him, "Oh god, you look so nice."

David Higgins smiled as he kissed his sister-in-law's cheek, "And you, Jillian, look ravishing. Ed is indeed a lucky man."

She blushed as she watched him cross the room and kiss his wife. "Kate, honey, please listen to your sister. Ed is a part of the family now, yanking his prick off with pliers isn't nice."

Kate laughed as she shook her head, "You are so vulgar, Dave."

He gave her a lecherous grin as he wiggled his brows, "You know you love it."

Rolling her eyes as she watched them through the mirror, Jillian reached for her veil, "Can I get some help here, please?"

David broke away from his wife and walked over to where the bride was standing and smiled at her. Placing the comb in her blonde hair, he helped as she brought the veil over her face. Smiling at her, David leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, "You look radiant," he said softly.

Jillian smiled as she dabbed a misty eye, "Thank you, David... for everything."

"Oh, don't cry! David, you have her crying now!" Katherine quickly swept over to her sister and checked her makeup, "No more crying, Jilly Bean," she commanded, "I don't want you to ruin your face."

Jillian nodded and took a deep breath, taking a moment to herself.

Ed walked out of the bathroom and sighed deeply. "I need some water or something," he said.

"Here," Martin said, thrusting a silver flask his way.

"Marty!"

Martin Deline sighed deeply as Bette walked in the room. "I told you not to bring that thing today."

"I thought Eddie would need a little help this morning, that's all," he defended. "God knows I did on my wedding day."

Bette Deline narrowed her eyes at her husband, "You weren't the only one who dipped into the booze that morning."

"Mom, dad," Ed said, holding a hand up, "Give it a rest, will you? Just for today and tomorrow you can go back to tearing each other's eyes out. Give me that," He reached out and took his father's flask and took a long swig of it. "Where's Bobby?"

"Here and present," a man answered, walking into the room, wearing a coordinating tux. "Remind me to thank your bride for making us all look like penguins."

Ed rolled his eyes and walked over to his younger brother, "Thanks for standing up with me, I appreciate it."

"Don't even mention it," Bobby Deline responded as he hugged his older brother, "I'm happy for you, Eddie."

Ed smiled as he hugged his brother back, "Don't worry, Bob," he said softly, "You'll find somebody."

Bob pulled back and smiled at his brother and nodded. The two brothers shared a secret that neither were ready to reveal, especially Bobby. The fact that their youngest son was gay would rock Martin and Bette Deline to the core.

"Edward," His mother said gently, "It's time to take your place, dear, the priest is waiting."

Ed took a deep breath and nodded once more and patted his coat. Martin, knowing what his son was looking for, handed him a few breath mints, which he accepted with a grateful smile. Quickly popping them in his mouth, he hugged his parents and brother one last time and headed out the door.

"We'll be in the audience, honey," His mother called out, as she was led away by his father.

Nodding, the groom and his brother headed into the church and stood at the front of the aisle and waited. Moments later, the first bars of one of the most universally familiar pieces of music were played.

Ed looked down the aisle and spotted Jillian being escorted down by her brother-in-law. The sight of his bride made the man catch his breath in his throat.

As Jillian descended down the aisle, she smiled broadly at the man at the end. Moments--that felt like lifetimes--later, Jillian felt Ed take her hand and she smiled at him as they both looked at the priest.

"Dearly beloved..." the priest began.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jillian slept peacefully next to her husband. When her due date had come and gone with little fanfare, the Delines just figured that it would be any day now. Deep into the night as the cicadas sang their nocturnal song, Jillian felt a once familiar stirring in her stomach. "Oh boy," she said as she woke up.

"Ed," she reached across the bed and shook her husband's shoulder to wake him. The man didn't wake easily and Jillian shook him again, "Eddie, wake up!"

The sleeping man woke with a grunt, "What is it?"

"It's time, that's what it is!"

Still slumbering, Ed said, "You know where the car keys are."

"Edward Melvin Deline!" Reaching over the side of the bed, she grabbed her slipper and hit him upside the head with it, which shook the man fully awake.

"What the hell...?" Looking at his wife, he rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"I'm in labor, you idiot!" She said through clenched teeth as she fought off another contraction.

"Oh god," he said as he jumped out of bed, "Okay, honey, I'm sorry, you just stay there, I'm going to quickly call Bob and see if he can stay with Delinda and then we'll get you to the hospital, just remember your breathing, okay?" He simulated the breathing techniques that they both learned during Lamaze class.

Falling back on the bed, Jillian's body squirmed in pain as Ed gripped her hand with one of his, dialing the phone with the other. Minutes later, he hung it back up, "Bob's on his way now. Come on, sweetie," he said as he helped her up to a sitting position. Looking around, Ed spotted a pair of her shoes and grabbed them and slipped them on her feet. "Okay, on my count of three, okay? One, two, three..." He helped her to a standing position and then led her carefully down the hall and down the stairs.

"Eddie," she said between her breathing, "Don't forget my bag,"

"Don't worry, I'll come back and get it, I just want to get you in the car," he assured her.

Carefully leading her down the walk way, Ed helped her in the car and then ran back inside and got her bag, just as his brother was pulling up. Running outside, Ed met him on the lawn, "Thanks so much, Bob, I appreciate it."

"Don't even mention it," he said, "just get her to the hospital and congrats."

Ed nodded as he sprinted towards the car, "Delinda's still sleeping," he called out, "and there's breakfast stuff in the kitchen!" Quickly getting in, he started the car and sped the entire way to the hospital.

Four hours later, Ed was placing an ice chip into his wife's mouth. Smoothing her damp hair back, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You are doing so good, honey," he soothed softly into her ear, "You are so close."

Jillian's hand clenched around Ed's, her fingers digging into the palm of his hand. Letting out a sharp cry in pain, she heard the doctor's encouragement to push and pushed hard. Seconds later, she felt something slip out of her body and heard the chatter of the nurses and doctor followed by a sharp slap and the sounds of a baby's cry.

Crying herself, Jillian collapsed back against the bed in exhaustion as the nurse cut the umbilical cord and brought the baby over to the parents. Lowering the screaming child onto his mother's stomach, she smiled at them both, "Congratulations," she said, "it's a boy."

"A boy," Ed whispered, as tears fell down his face. Leaning down, he kissed his wife and then sat down on the stool that had been rolled over. "Oh god, honey," he said softly as he peeled back the light blue flannel blanket and looked into the tiny face of his newborn son. "He's so beautiful."

Jillian sniffled as she too looked at the baby, "He has your eyes," she mused quietly.

Laughing softly, Ed kissed his wife again as he gently ran his thumb over the forehead of the baby, "His eyes are closed still, honey, how could you possibly know something like that?"

She looked up at her husband and smiled softly, "I just know." Looking back down at the baby, she smiled and looked back up at Ed, "Do you want to hold him, daddy?"

Ed grinned as he reached for the baby, "Absolutely, mama," he said as he held him. Standing up, Deline paced the room slowly, a gentle bob to his gait.

Smiling as she watched her husband, Jillian laid back in exhaustion. Glancing over at his wife, he smiled at her as he saw her shut her eyes. Once she was sleeping soundly, the nurse walked in and quietly went over to Ed, "Mr. Deline," she whispered softly, "we need to take the baby to weigh him and get his birth certificate ready."

The man looked at the nurse as he protectively held his newborn son against his chest, "Can't that wait?"

The nurse smiled at him, "Come now, Mr. Deline," she said teasingly, "you can't expect to hide that cute little face from all of the world, can you?"

"I absolutely can," he said defiantly as he held his son closer to him.

Chuckling softly, the nurse said, "I promise you I'll bring him right back in a half hour. We need to weigh him, measure him and a few other little things."

Ed sighed as he nodded and, with heavy reluctance, handed over his son, "Please be careful with him," he said and then he realized that it was a ridiculous thing to say. Hanging his head, he sighed, "I'm sorry," he said, "That was an incredibly stupid thing to say. You've handled thousands of babies, I'm sure you are a pro at this."

The nurse smiled as she held the baby to her chest, "You aren't the first father to tell me to handle his child with extreme care," she said as she headed out. Turning to look at him, she continued, "And I seriously doubt that you'll be the last. We'll be back shortly." Flashing him one more smile, the nurse walked out of the room, leaving Ed alone with the mother of his children.

Children.

More than one.

Deline had to laugh at that little concept. "Oh god," he said softly, "I have more than one now." Shaking his head, he continued to grin widely.

"Oh my god," a voice from the door said, "he's grinning like an idiot."

Ed looked up to find Jack Keller standing in the doorway, "You would too if you had two of the most perfectly beautiful children to ever draw breath."

The younger man grinned as he walked in, an array of gifts in his arms, "You are probably right," he agreed. Nodding at Jillian, he said, "How's the mother?"

"Wonderful," Ed said as he beamed in pride at his wife, "she was spectacular, Jack. I was floored as I watched her."

"Yeah, this was the first time for you, wasn't it?" Jack asked as he set a vase of orange roses on the bedside table. Upon Ed's curious look he explained, "Roses for the mother, cigars for the father, Barbie for the older sister, rattle for the baby." He handed Ed a small bag containing the cigars, doll and rattle.

The new father grinned as he accepted the bag, "Thanks, Jack." He sat down with a sigh, "Yeah, it was my first time. We were in Hong Kong when Delinda was born, so I missed out on that."

"And if I recall," Jack said as he too sat down, "your blushing bride over there had a few choice words for us as well."

"The blushing bride was upset because her horny groom got her in the position she was in and wasn't there to help her out."

Jack and Ed quickly whipped their heads over to see a wide awake Jillian in bed. "Hey sweetie," Ed smiled as he stood up, "How are you feeling?"

Jillian smiled and nodded, "I'm okay," she looked around, "where's the baby?"

"Don't worry," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "The nurse just took him to get weighed and stuff like that."

She nodded and then looked at the roses and then at Ed, suspiciously, who held his hands up. "I wish I could take credit for them, but I haven't been out of the room since we got here."

Keller cleared his throat softly, "They are from me. Just a little congratulatory thing."

Jillian smiled, "They are gorgeous," looking at her husband's friend, she said, "Come over here."

Jack cast a quick look at Ed before walking over to the woman's bed. Smiling, Jillian sat up and kissed his cheek and gave him a gentle hug, "Thank you, Jack."

For the first time in his life, Jack Keller blushed as he pulled back, "You are welcome. So," he said as he cleared his throat, "you two think of a name yet?"

Jillian nodded, "Joseph Martin."

Ed blinked in surprise as he looked at his wife, "What?"

She smiled and reached for his husband's hand, "I want to name him after your father, Eddie."

He just looked at his wife, his face a mask of confusion, "But why?"

She shrugged a shoulder, still smiling, "Because I know how much you love him, and I think that it would mean lot to Marty."

Shaking his head, Ed leaned down and kissed his wife, "It means a lot to me too," he admitted quietly, "thank you."

She nodded as she kissed her husband back, smiling. Feeling he was in the way, Jack rose to his feet, "Listen, I'm going to go make a few calls."

Breaking away from his wife, Ed said, "Oh, hey, Jack, can you do me a favor? My brother is watching Delinda at the house, can you call him and let him know that the baby was born and that Jillian is fine?"

Jack nodded as he smiled, "Yeah, it'd be a pleasure, Ed."

"Thanks," he said as he kicked his shoes off and sat down on the bed next to his wife.

Nodding as he watched the couple, a slight twinge of jealousy flashing in his eyes, Jack walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Delinda, don't get too close to the baby, he's sleeping," Jillian said quietly as she walked over and took her daughter away from the bassinette.

"But mommy," Delinda whined, "I just wanna see him."

"I know that," she said, "but he's sleeping now and we don't want to wake him up."

The little girl sighed deeply as she went over and sat down on the floor and looked at her dolls. Smiling at her, Jillian said, "Why don't you see if Janie wants to come over and play?"

"She's in Florida," she said glumly.

"Oh," her mother responded. Walking over, she bent down and kissed the top her head, "Mommy's going to make dinner, daddy should be home shortly, okay?"

Delinda nodded as she dumped out a Ziploc filled with Barbie clothes and accessories. A few minutes later, Ed walked through the front door, briefcase in his hands. Smiling when he saw his daughter, he said, "Hey, buttercup."

Delinda grinned as she leapt to her feet and went over to her father and squeezed his legs, "Hi, daddy, wanna play with me?"

Ed looked down at the scattered array of Barbie dolls and let out an inward groan, "Sure," he said, "let me just put my stuff down, where's mommy?"

"Making dinner," she answered as she skipped back over and sat down.

Walking upstairs, Ed went into the bedroom and took the gun he wore to work out of the back holster and set it up on the top shelf of his closet. Taking his tie off, he set his coat down on the bed and walked back downstairs to where his family was. Finding his daughter on her stomach playing, he grinned as he went over and sat down on the hardwood floor next to her.

"Here, Daddy," she said, handing him a doll, "you can play with Ken."

"Yeah, but Barbie is pretty too," he said.

"Barbie's a girl," she laughed, "Ken's a boy, he's Barbie's boyfriend."

"Ah," Ed said as he took the Ken doll and looked at him, "Um, sweetie, where are all of Ken's clothes?"

"He doesn't have any."

Furrowing his brow, Ed said, "I know we didn't buy you a naked Barbie doll, Delinda."

"Ken doll, Daddy!" She interjected.

"Whatever, where are his clothes?"

Sighing dramatically, she said, "Ken was naughty so Barbie threw his clothes away."

Ed sighed as he ran a hand over his face, "Alight, no more throwing Ken's clothes away, okay? It's not nice."

"But, Daddy, Barbie came home from shopping and found Ken taking a bath with Midge and they didn't have any clothes on either!"

"What!" Ed looked in shock at his four year old, wondering where she got such images. "Um, honey, I'll tell you what," he said, "mommy's going to have dinner ready soon, why don't you pick this stuff up and put it away and help set the table, okay? You can play with your Barbies later."

"Okay, Daddy," Delinda chirped as she stood up and picked her mess up.

Sighing deeply, Ed stood up and walked into the kitchen and found his wife stirring a pot at the stove. Grinning, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind as he kissed her neck, "Hey, honey."

Gently smacking his hand with a wooden spoon, Jillian said, "Marcus, I told you, my husband will be home shortly, you have got to leave."

Feeling him swat her on the behind, Jillian laughed as she turned her head and kissed her husband, "How was your day?"

"Good till I got home," he said as he walked over to the refrigerator, "I find out my daughter might know about sex at four years old and that I have to kill some guy named Marcus."

His wife frowned at the first one, "What makes you think Delinda knows about sex?"

Grabbing a soda out, he shut the door and popped the tab. "I came through the door and she asked me to play with her dolls with her, so I said I would."

"Wait," Jillian said, looking at her husband, "You played Barbies with Delinda?" She started to grin widely, "That's so sweet!"

Ed sighed, "Jillian," he said.

"Sorry," she said as she went back to her cooking.

"Anyway," he said as he went over and perched himself on the edge of the counter. "I come back downstairs after putting my you know what up, and sat down with her and she hands me this bare assed naked Ken doll. I asked her where the clothes were and she told me Barbie threw them out because she walked in on Ken and Midge naked in the bathtub."

Jillian stopped stirring the pot and looked at her husband, "What did you say?"

"I told her to clean the mess up and get ready for dinner."

Shaking her head, his wife sighed, "Edward, Edward, Edward."

"What?" He said defensively as he watched her, "You wanted me to get into a conversation of the birds and the bees at four years old right before dinner?"

"No, of course not," she said.

"Than what?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," she sighed as she handed him a small stack of plates. "It's just so soon that she starts to have these ideas."

"You are telling me," he said as he headed out to the dining room, "Pretty soon we are going to have to put her Barbies on birth control."

"So, honey, what'd you do today?" Ed asked as he poked his fork into a meat ball.

"Colored," Delinda answered as she reached for her glass of milk.

"Careful, honey," Jillian advised as she watched her daughter drink the milk. Her azure eyes flashing over to her husband, she smiled, "How about you? What did you do today?"

"I, um," he said, before sighing. He had hoped that he could get away without telling her till later. "I was given another assignment."

Jillian dropped her fork onto her plate. The sound of metal hitting china echoed through the room. Clearing her throat, she smiled at her daughter, "Sweetie, why don't you go outside and play while it's still light, okay? I'll call you when it's time for your bath, but stay right in the backyard."

Delinda nodded as she pushed herself away from the table and ran out of the room. Rising up to her feet, Jillian began to collect the dishes.

"Jill," Ed said as he stood up, carrying some dishes himself into the kitchen, "Honey, talk to me."

"How long will this one last, Eddie?" she asked as she tied an apron on.

"I don't know," he admitted softly, "it's a pretty big case, I might have to be gone for a year."

"A year?" Jillian spun around and looked at her husband, "And what about the kids and I? Ed, what makes you think I can take care of Delinda and a new baby by myself? She starts school in a month!"

Ed sighed, "I know, I know, honey, I didn't do this intentionally, you have to know that by now. It was Bettina's orders."

His wife sighed as she propped her elbows on the counter and held her head in her hands, "Where are you going?"

"Madrid," he said softly.

"And Jack is going with you?"

Her husband squirmed a little, "No, Sandra is."

"Sandra!" Jillian spun around and looked her husband in the eye, "Sandra is going with you? Why Sandra?"

Ed sighed softly, "Because she'd be a lot more convincing as my wife than Jack would."

"Your wife... I see..." The woman turned and walked out of the kitchen to get more dishes from the dining room.

"It's strictly a cover, Jill!" Ed cried out as he followed her, "You gotta know that, the only thing that we gotta do is share a hotel room, that's it."

"And be all over each other in public," Jillian pointed out.

"Wait," he said, as he caught her wrist and pulled her to him, "You are the only woman on this planet that I'll ever want," sighing quietly, Ed reached out and tucked a lock of her hair behind an ear, "You have to know that, Jillian. Sandra means nothing to me, she's a coworker, that's it. We have to do a job, I promise you I won't do more than I have to and I won't allow her to do anymore than she has to as well."

Jillian's aqua eyes darted away from him as they filled with unshed tears. Pulling her closer, Ed wrapped his arms around her, "I know the timing sucks, and I am so sorry," he whispered softly into her hair, "but you have to know, baby, that there isn't a place I'd rather be more than here with you and the kids."

She nodded quietly, believing him, as she sighed, "We'll manage," she said, pulling back, "it won't be easy, but we'll manage."

"Listen," Ed said, getting an idea, "what if you had your Kate stay with you for a while to help you out. David took Brian on that camping trip, so she's by herself. I'm sure she'd jump at the chance to get to spend a few days with her nephew and help her sister out."

Jillian nodded again, "Yeah, that's a good idea, I'll call her later tonight." Running a hand through her blonde hair, she looked at her husband, "When do you leave?"

"Day after tomorrow."

His wife groaned, "That soon, Eddie?"

"Sooner I leave, the sooner I get back," he pointed out.

"With Sandra in tow... Can't you just give her up as a gift from the government to the Spanish government?" she asked.

Swallowing a chuckle, Ed gave her a kiss to wash away any doubts she had.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

A few days later, Jillian watched as Ed packed his suitcase, a sour look on her face. "Sandra Adlman," she said with a disgusted shake of her head, "You don't think she's attractive do you?"

"Sandra?" Ed asked as he looked at some ties, trying to decide which ones to pack. "Sure," he said, without thinking, "she's very pretty."

His wife bristled as she listened, "Oh really?"

Immediately realizing what he said, Ed quickly looked at his wife and smiled, "But no where near as beautiful as you are."

"Yeah, nice save, Deline," She said as she got up off the bed. Walking over to the bassinette, she laughed quietly as she bent over and picked the baby up. Holding him close to her, she cooed quietly at him as she laughed. Turning around to look at her husband, she said, "How can you leave this sweet and beautiful baby for a year?"

Smiling at his son, Ed dropped the ties on the bed and walked over and kissed the baby's small forehead, "Believe me, I don't want to," he said. "I also don't want to leave his mother and sister."

"Here," Jillian smiled, handing the baby over to Ed, "You take him, I need to get his bottle ready."

Ed eagerly took his son in his arms and walked over to the bed and laid him down close to the edge. Kneeling at the end of the bed, Ed grinned down at him and flattened his hand over the baby's stomach and gently moved it, causing the baby to smile. Laughing softly, he said, "You like that, don't you?" Looking around, Ed spotted a small stuffed rabbit and quickly went over to get it. Grinning again at his infant son, Ed held the rabbit in the baby's eye line and then held it out and slowly brought it back in.

As he played with his son, Jillian came in and then stood in the doorway, smiling as she watched. Listening to her husband's laughter, Jillian laughed a little herself, causing him to turn and smile at her, "Uh-oh, Joey," he said as he picked the baby up, "we were caught."

"Yes you were," she smiled as she walked in, "and Mr. James Bond Wannabe looks pretty sexy when he melts at the sight of a baby."

"Not just any baby," Ed said as he smiled at his son, "My boy." He grinned at his wife, "Can we get him a Yankees hat?"

Jillian laughed as she took the baby and sat down in the rocking chair, "No,"

He sighed as he watched her, "Why?"

Putting the bottle in the baby's mouth, she looked at her husband, "Because he's going to be a Mets fan."

"Over my dead body will he be a Mets fan!"

Smiling sweetly at her husband, she said, "That can be arranged."

Rolling his eyes, Ed went back over and finished packing his bag.

"Don't cry, buttercup," Ed said as he held his crying daughter in the middle of the airport, "I promise, Daddy will be back as soon as he can and I'll call you every day."

Sandra Adlman stood back as she watched Ed tell his family goodbye. Delinda cried harder in her father's shoulder, "Daddy, I don't want you to go, you always go."

Feeling his heart being ripped out, Ed looked at his wife for some help, but she merely shook her head, not entirely happy that he's leaving either. Casting an icy glance at Sandra, she walked up and put her hand on the little girl's back, "Sweetie, daddy has to go, he's gotta go on the airplane now."

"Hey," Ed said, gently pulling back from his daughter. Reaching out, he brushed her tears away with his thumb, "How about daddy brings you back a special surprise from Spain? I'll even send you a few things in the mail when I can, okay?"

Delinda nodded, still sniffling. Hugging his daughter again, he kissed her cheek and put her down and then looked at the baby who was sleeping in the stroller. Kneeling down before it, he sighed as he reached out and brushed a fine lock of hair off his face. Standing up, he went over and hugged his wife, "Take lots of pictures," he said, "I want to see everything when I get back."

Jillian nodded as she tried hard not to cry. Sighing deeply, she hugged her husband tightly, "You come back to me," she said softly, feeling herself losing her battle as a tear fell, "You come back to me safe and sound and quickly."

He nodded as he held her tighter, "I promise, honey, I'll be fine, and I'll call you every single chance I get."

She sighed as she nodded and pulled away from him, tears falling, "I love you, Eddie."

Smiling softly, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, "I love you too, honey."

"Ed."

Ed turned around and saw Sandra standing there, a look of guilt on her face, "I'm sorry, Ed, but our flight leaves in a few minutes."

Sighing, he nodded, "Yeah, okay." Looking at his wife, he kissed her once more and then looked at Delinda, "You be a good girl and help your mom, okay? Daddy will call you later." Casting another look at his wife, Ed picked his briefcase up and walked away from his small family, not seeing Jillian pick Delinda up, both of them crying.

Ed Deline sighed deeply as he walked down the tiled floors of Dulles International Airport. Watching her partner, Sandra sighed softly, "Don't worry, Ed," she said, "Jillian and the kids will be fine."

"I know that," he said as his jaw clenched, "I just don't like leaving them, especially now that Jillian had the baby. I'm gonna miss out on so much," he lamented with sadness, "the first time he starts to crawl, his first real laugh, the first time he starts to really play with his sister, his first Christmas..." Sighing, he swallowed a lump in his throat.

She nodded sympathetically and then let out a quiet sigh. Her eyes falling back to the destination in which they were walking, she headed over to the counter of TWA and opened her briefcase so it could be inspected. Reaching into her purse, she displayed her ID card stating who she was and waited as the man behind the counter went through it. Drumming her crimson nails on the counter, she glanced over and saw that somebody was going through Ed's briefcase as well.

Getting the go-ahead, Sandra closed her briefcase and walked into the terminal and stopped, waiting for Ed to catch up. Once he was inside, the two walked through the terminal and onto the plane. "Do you know where we are sitting?"

Ed checked the stubs of the tickets, "Seats E 4 and 5."

Sandra nodded as she found the row, "Here we go," she said. Knowing Ed likes aisle seats, she slid in first and sat down in the center seat. Setting her briefcase on the seat next to her, she buckled up.

"Here," Ed said, taking her briefcase and putting both of them up in the overhead compartment. "Once we are in the air, I'll get them back down."

Sandra nodded as she adjusted herself so she got comfortable and then sighed. Reaching in front of her, she took out an in-flight magazine and read it.

Ed glanced over at her and then noticed something. Taking her hand, he looked at it and then at her, "You want to explain something?"

Sandra sighed as she pulled her hand back, "What?"

"You know what," he said, "where's your ring?"

Sighing again, the auburn haired woman shook her head, "It didn't work out with me and Michael, that's all."

Ed looked at her, his eyes scanning over her face, "What happened?"

"Gloria Russell."

Closing his eyes, he sighed, "Damn," shaking his head, he looked at her, "I'm sorry, Sandy. You want me to kill him?" He grinned, causing the woman to laugh, "Cause I can do it, I can kill him and make it look like an accident."

Sandra laughed as she gently smacked his shoulder, "I know you can, but no, I'm taking care of it in court."

"Attagirl," Ed said with a small grin.

Falling into a lull in the conversation, they both sat back as they felt the plane beginning to taxi and within minutes they were climbing altitude in the air.

After getting Joey buckled into his car seat, Jillian shut the door of the car and walked over to the other side and made sure that her daughter was strapped in firmly. Giving her a small smile, she handed her the new doll that Ed had given her before he left. Shutting the door, she walked around to the driver's side and got in the car and put her own seatbelt on.

Starting the car up, she turned around and smiled at her, "How about we go to Goody's for dinner. We can get milkshakes and burgers, just like we do when Daddy's here."

Delinda shook her head quietly as she looked at the doll, "Mommy, where did daddy say this doll was born again?"

Smiling quietly at the way she worded it, Jillian backed out of the parking spot, "Spain, sweetie."

"Is that far away?"

"Oh yes," she said as she circled the parking lot and headed out, "It's very far away."

Running her small chubby fingers over the glossy black hair, Delinda studied the dark eyes and the bright ruby red lips of her porcelain doll. As soon as he found out that he had to leave again, Ed made a special trip to Clasky's Toy Store and selected a porcelain doll for his daughter that was dressed in an ornate Spanish dancing dress. Upon presenting the doll to his daughter, Ed was delighted to see that she never let the doll out of her sight for a moment and the gift seemed to bring the two closer, if that was even possible. So close that Delinda did a rare thing for a girl such as herself, she let her father help decide on a name to call her.

"Daddy's going to where Rosa was born, right, mommy?"

Smiling at her daughter in the rear view mirror, Jillian nodded, "That's right, baby, daddy's going to where Rosa was born." Seeing the diner in the distance, she said, "Dee, are you sure you don't want Goody's tonight? If you want it, tell me, and I can stop."

Delinda continued to stare at the doll in her lap, "Okay, mommy."

"Alright then," she said as she pulled into the parking lot of the favorite diner. Finding a parking spot, she turned the car off and sighed deeply. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against the steering wheel of the car, wondering how she was going to survive a whole year without the man that she loved.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Jillian reached for the phone with a distracted hand. Clutching a screaming Joey at her side, she took a deep breath as she picked it up, "Hello?"

Ed grinned at the sound of his wife, "Hey there, gorgeous."

His wife let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on a stool, "Eddie..." smiling, she said, "I miss you so much."

He smiled as he looked out at the blackness of the night, Sandra fast asleep in the matching full size bed next to him. "I miss you too, honey," he said quietly, so not to wake his sleeping partner up.

Glancing up at the clock, Jillian said, "What time is it there?"

"A little after three," he said.

"Oh Ed." she sighed, "You should be sleeping."

"I wanted to talk to my family. How are you doing, honey?"

His blonde headed wife let out a weary sigh, "Okay, we are fine. Delinda's doing well in school, she really likes her teacher, and she seems to have a knack for arithmetic."

"Hmm," Ed said, "wonder where she got that from? You and I couldn't add or subtract to save our lives."

"I don't know," she agreed.

"Does Delinda like that dress I sent her?"

"Are you kidding?" Jillian laughed, "The girl never takes it off! I have to practically pry it off her body just to wash it."

He laughed as he shook his head, "So it fits okay, then?"

"Well, it's a little big," she said, "but she'll grow into it. Eddie, thank you so much for the bracelet," she said as she smiled down at the intricate silver cuff that was on her wrist, "It's really beautiful."

Ed smiled as he imagined his wife wearing the piece of jewelry, "Well, I know you aren't a big fan of sterling, but I thought it was really pretty."

"Oh it is, I love it," she confirmed.

"Good," he said. "Is the mini-blonde tornado around? I wanted to talk to her before she went to bed."

"Of course," Jillian said as she rolled her eyes at her husband's new nickname for their daughter, "I'll get her." She set the phone down and headed out into the living room where her daughter was coloring. "Sweetie," she smiled, "Daddy's on the phone."

Delinda jumped up and raced into the kitchen and picked the phone up long before her mother had a chance to get into the room herself. "Daddy!"

Ed grinned when he heard his daughter's voice, "Hey, buttercup, how are you?"

The little girl hoisted herself up on the tall stool beside the phone, "Daddy, guess what? I go to school now! My teacher's name is Mrs. Sanders and there's a girl in my class, her name is Stephanie, and she's my new best friend. There's also a boy in my class named Grant, and I don't like him."

Ed laughed at the fastness in which his daughter spoke. "Well, it sounds like you like school then, right? That's good, honey."

"I love school, Daddy!"

"Oh, I'm so glad honey," he smiled, wishing he could be there with her. "Are you helping your mom out with Joey?"

Delinda nodded emphatically, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Well, sweetie, I need to get going now, it's really late and Daddy's tired. I love you though, and I can't wait to see you again."

"I love you too. Daddy?"

Ed masked a yawn, "Yes, honey?"

"When are you coming home?"

Her father smiled softly, "Soon, sweetheart, soon, I promise. Daddy has to stay here a few more months longer and then I'll be home."

"Good," she smiled, "I love you, daddy, here's mommy."

Jillian took the phone from her daughter and kissed her cheek, "Okay, Delinda, off to bed, okay? I'll be in to tuck you in in a few minutes."

Ed heard his daughter agree easily and sighed a sigh of relief. He smiled when he heard his wife's voice directed at him, "Okay,"

Glancing down at his wedding ring, he smiled fondly and then remembered something. Ed sat up and quickly looked to see if Sandra was still asleep. "Honey," he said, "I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you remember me mentioning someone to you by the name of Holt?"

Jillian knitted her brow in thought, "Vaguely," she said, "why?"

The man on the other end sighed deeply, "He's going to be going away for a long time, I don't think he's going to ever get out. Frankly, I hope he doesn't. Anyway, he's got a little girl, she'll be three in a few months. Her mom's dead, Jill... at the hands of her father."

Jillian closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh god,"

"Honey, I don't want to see this beautiful girl get lost in the cracks of the system. She really needs some guidance and she needs a lot of stability."

Chewing her bottom lip, his wife said, "Ed, are you suggesting we take this child into our home and raise her?"

"I really think it would be a good idea," he said softly.

"Eddie," Jillian said in exasperation, "we have two kids already and we barely have enough room to wiggle. How are we going to fit another child in here, much less afford to take care of one?"

"She can stay with Delinda in her room, sweetie," Ed said, desperately, "We can easily fit another twin bed in there and the girls can share the dresser and closet. Honey, this is the only chance that Delinda will have a sister. We got lucky with Joey, I didn't think that it was possible for us to have kids because of the vasectomy I had after Delinda was born, plus, this is a good chance to really do something good."

"You've already decided, haven't you?" Jillian asked quietly.

"No," he said, "I'd never make a decision like that without your input, you should know that, Jill. But I do think we should do this."

His wife let out a deep sigh and looked around their small two bedroom house, "Ed," she said softly, "we will have to get a bigger house. Joey can stay in with us for a few more months, but soon, he's going to need his own room."

"We can figure something out," he said, "I'll put in for an advancement at work or something. There's an opening in Science and Technology."

"Ed, you said you didn't want to be tied down to a desk," Jillian pointed out.

"Sweetheart, I'll be tied down to Hades if it means that we can get some more money. Jillian, I really want to do this, I think it'll be fantastic for the family and phenomenal for Nessa." He paused, "That's the girl's name."

She smiled softly, "Nessa," she repeated, "it's pretty."

"She's a gorgeous little girl," he smiled.

Jillian sighed deeply and nodded, "Okay," she agreed, "we'll try it."

A few months later, Jillian and Delinda waited eagerly at gate 32b to wait for TWA flight 1109 to arrive. After having come down with an ear infection, Jillian's sister agreed to watch fourteen month old Joey.

"Mommy, is that daddy's plane?"

"I don't know, sweetie," she said as she glanced at her watch, "I think so, though."

Delinda bounced in excitement as she clutched her mother's hand. As the plane touched down, the little girl squinted her eyes, "I can see daddy!"

Jillian laughed softly at her daughter's innocence and played along, "Can you? Wow, you have better eyes than I do, Delinda."

Mother and daughter watched and waited anxiously as the plane taxied into the terminal. Seeing an airport employee quickly drive a small cart with a staircase attached, Jillian felt the butterflies beginning to flutter in her stomach as she became more excited to see her husband. As soon as the staircase was attached to the plane, the hatch opened and the passengers slowly began to file out of the aircraft.

"Mommy, mommy, I see daddy!" Delinda screamed in excitement.

Other people who were waiting for friends and relatives laughed at the little girl's excitement and Jillian smiled sheepishly, "Her father's been away on business for a year."

"Daddy's a spy!" Delinda said in excitement.

Jillian felt her face blanch at her daughter's exclamation. Knowing that nobody was supposed to know what her husband did for a living, she began to twist her hands nervously in front of her. Smiling widely when she saw her husband approach the gate, she had to let out a laugh when she saw the week old stubble on his jaw and chin.

Ed grinned when he saw his wife and daughter and nearly collided with a blonde hurricane who gripped his body and held for dear life. Looking down at his daughter, Ed picked her up and held her close as he hugged her tightly, "Oh honey, I'm so glad to see you," he said, kissing her cheek.

Delinda made a face and rubbed her cheek and then Ed's, "Daddy, that hurts."

Ed laughed as he put Delinda on his shoulders and went over and hugged his wife tightly, "Hey there, gorgeous."

Jillian sighed in relief as she hugged her husband with strength, "Eddie, thank god, I missed you so much." She looked up into his face and kissed him and then touched his shadow of hair on his face, "This has to go."

Ed laughed as he nodded, "It will, don't worry. The blade on my razor was too dull to shave with and I didn't have time to get another one. Where's Joey?"

She held her husband's hand as they walked out of the airport, Delinda still riding on her father's shoulders. "At Kate's, he has an ear infection."

"Oh damn," he said in disappointment., "I was hoping to see him."

"I knew you would, so I brought some pictures," she said, "they are in my purse, I'll give them to you in the car."

As they approached the luggage carousel, she said, "Where's Sandra?"

Quirking an eyebrow at her in surprise, Ed said, "I thought you didn't like her?"

"I don't like anybody trying to sink her claws into my husband," she said matter-of-factly, "but you left with her so I just assumed you'd arrive with her."

Deciding to ignore the first part of her statement, Ed responded, "She had to fly to Los Angeles so she stayed on board."

Nodding, the sound of an alarm buzzed through the air and soon the luggage carousel began to move. Scanning for his luggage, Ed quickly put Delinda down on the ground and walked up, spotting some familiar bags. Reaching out, he grabbed his suitcase and garment bag. Sighing, he waited impatiently for his final suitcase. Spotting it, he grabbed his duffel bag as well and headed back towards his family.

"Here, honey," Jillian said, taking his duffel bag with one hand and Delinda's hand with the other.

"Thanks," he said.

Shaking her head, his wife said, "I don't understand how somebody can go away somewhere for a year and only need three bags."

"It comes with the job," he said with a laugh.

As the small family walked out of the airport and towards the car, Ed looked around and breathed a huge sigh of relief, grateful to be back home and with the ones that he loved most in the world.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Sweetie, mommy and I have something very important we want to talk to you about."

Delinda Deline looked at her parents, her turquoise eyes--the same shade and hue as her father's--glittered in curiosity. "Am I in trouble, daddy?"

"No, no," he confirmed, shaking his head. "We just want to ask you a few questions."

Jillian smiled at her daughter as she held a hand out for her, "Come on, honey, sit with daddy and me."

Delinda walked over and sat down on her father's knee and looked at her parents. Ed and Jillian glanced at each other for a minute before Ed began. Clearing his throat, he said, "Um, Dee, Daddy has a friend, and his friend did something really really bad, and he has to be punished."

Looking at her father, the little girl asked, "What did he do, daddy?"

Ed took a deep breath and slowly let it out through his lips. Unsure of how to answer, he quickly consulted with his wife via glance and then looked at his little girl, so innocent and full of questions. "He hurt somebody, honey, very badly." Quickly changing the subject, he continued, "Anyway, buttercup, he's got a little girl, a little younger than you. Her name is Nessa. What do you say to her coming to live with us for a little bit?"

Delinda looked at her parents for a minute, "But what about me and Joey?"

"You and Joey won't be going anywhere, honey," her mother reassured her. "Daddy's talking about Nessa joining our family, she'd be a sister for you and Joey."

The girl's eyes grew wide, "A sister?" Nibbling her bottom lip for a minute, she looked down at the pink corduroy piping that ran across the chest of her denim overalls. Looking up at her parents, she smiled and nodded, "Okay, mommy and daddy."

"Well, now that we have Princess Buttercup's permission..." Ed said, grinning.

"Daddy, I can't see!"

Ed sighed as he lifted his daughter up and put her up on his shoulders, "Delinda, there's nothing to see yet," he said.

"Is her flight delayed?" Jillian asked.

The young family were fathered at Dulles International Airport awaiting the arrival of a British Airways plane that was carrying a young Nessa Holt and a representative from the British counterpart of a child protective services from Cheshire, England.

"No," Ed answered as he looked at his watch, "It'll probably be anytime now," he said as he kept his eyes focused on the sky.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Delinda complained.

"Here," Jillian said, pulling a fruit roll-up out of her purse and unwrapping it. Handing it to her daughter, she smoothed her hand down the back of the little girl's hair. Reaching down, she picked Joey up out of his stroller and bounced him against her chest to soothe his whining.

"There it is!" Ed pointed out to a plane that was barely visible in the sky, heading straight towards the runway.

"Ed," his wife sighed, "that can be any airline."

"It's Nessa's plane," he said defiantly.

The trio stared more at the incoming plane, their excitement building. As soon as it was clear that it was indeed a British Airways plane, Jillian grabbed her daughter's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the shuffle of passengers departing the plane, keeping her other hand firmly on the bar of the stroller.

"There she is," Ed said softly to his wife, pointing out the little African American girl who was clutching the hand of a woman.

Delinda looked at the little girl and whispered to her mother, "Mommy, why is her skin like that?"

Jillian looked at her daughter and then picked her up, holding her, "She was colored by god, sweetie," she answered.

Just as she said that, Joey let out a piercing howl. Setting Delinda down on the ground, she picked the baby up and tried to calm him. Unsuccessful in her attempts, she looked at her husband, "He wants you."

Taking his son from his wife's arms, Ed lowered the boy's head to his shoulder and gently rubbed his back, cooing quietly in his ear for a few minutes. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked over and introduced himself to Nessa's caregiver.

Bringing the woman and child back to his wife and daughter, Ed said, "Jillian, honey, this is Marcia Holloway. Marcia, this is my wife, Jillian, and my daughter, Delinda."

Marcia smiled as she extended her hand to Jillian. Speaking in a heavy English accent, she said, "Pleased to meet you. I know that we really appreciate you and your husband taking Nessa in like this."

Jillian smiled, shaking the woman's hand, "It's the least we can do," she said. Smiling warmly at the girl who was hiding behind Marcia, Jillian knelt so she was at her level, "Hi, honey," she said quietly.

Nessa looked up at Marcia who nodded and then slowly walked over to Jillian, "Hi," she said softly.

Smiling, the woman inched closer to the little girl and held her hand out to her, "You want to come and stay with us for a little bit? I promise you'll have fun."

Nessa looked suspiciously at Ed and Jillian caught the look. Throwing her husband a soft smile, she looked at the little girl, "You want to hear a secret, Nessa?"

Nessa nodded quietly as she looked at the woman.

Leaning in, Jillian whispered softly in her ear, "He's a great big old teddy bear when it comes to beautiful little girls."

Eight weeks later, Nessa had settled into the routine at the Deline home. Quickly befriending Delinda, the girls soon became attached at the hip, wherever one went, the other surely followed. Running through the house, Nessa let out a piercing squeal as she was chased by Delinda. The two girls laughed as the raced over the hardwood floors in their stocking feet.

"Girls!" Ed shouted as he looked up from his paper.

The two girls stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Ed, who sighed as he folded his paper. "Girls, look, I'm trying to read my paper and Joey's taking his nap. Can you please stop barreling through this house like wild elephants?"

Delinda looked down at her hot pink converse high tops and nodded, "Sorry, daddy."

"Why don't you guys go play with your Barbies?" As the girls raced out of the room, Ed shouted out after them, "And share them!"

Shaking his head, Ed unfolded his paper and began to read it. As soon as his eyes hit the black and white sheet, the phone rang. "Oh for the love of Christ," Ed said as he stood up. Sighing deeply in annoyance, he walked over to the ringing apparatus and picked it up, "What?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to a friend?"

"Show me a friend and I'll change the way I answer the phone."

Jack Keller laughed as he rolled his eyes, "I'm just calling to see how the new edition to your family is going."

"Nessa?" Ed asked, "Wonderful, she's really fit in good with the family. Delinda adores her, as do Jillian and I."

"That's great," Jack said sincerely. "Listen, I got word that somebody's gonna have to go and yank a few Commies out of Russia. What do you say, partner?"

Deline sighed as he ran a hand over his face, "I'd love to do it, Jack, but Jillian would serve me my ass on a silver platter if I just left her with three kids and went to Russia."

"So that's a pass?" Jack inquired.

Nodding to himself, Ed said, "Yeah, it's a pass. But listen, whomever you get, you guys be careful over there, okay? Don't try to be no friggen heroes, Jack. Just get in, do your jobs, and get out."

Keller nodded, "I will, Ed, and thanks for the advice. Give my love to your family."

Smiling softly, the other man said, "Will do. Safe travel, man."

Hanging up the phone, Ed heard a piercing scream come from the kitchen. "Daddy, daddy, come here!"

Racing through the living room, Ed ran into the kitchen and looked at Nessa and Delinda who were standing in front of the counter, "What's wrong? Is anybody hurt?" On instinct, he went over and checked the girls for burns and cuts. Finding none, he looked at them, "What's wrong?"

Without a word, Nessa pointed to the microwave. Looking at the little girl curiously, Ed walked over and opened the door and sighed heavily, "Damn," he whispered. Turning around, he looked at the two girls, "Who did it?"

Both pointing at each other, he nodded, "I thought so."

"Can you fix it, Daddy?" Delinda asked as she stepped forward.

Pulling out a melted hunk of peach plastic, Ed said, "Delinda, I can't just unmicrowave your Barbie doll," Upon further inspection of the doll, Ed looked at the girls, "Why would you do this?"

The girls said a chorus of "I don't know."

Sighing, he put the ruined doll in the trash can and then went over and got the bottle of ammonia out from under the sink and proceeded to clean the microwave out, "Your mother is going to have a stroke, Delinda," Ed said as he furiously scrubbed the hardened plastic off the walls of the appliance. In frustration, he turned around and quickly observed the clock on the wall. "Okay, go in and park your butts down in front of the television and don't move a muscle, got it? Not even as much as a strand of hair."

The girls nodded quietly, admonished. Turning on their heels, they walked into the living room, whispering softly to each other, "Mean old daddy!"

Rolling his eyes, Ed went back to work on trying to get the microwave cleaned.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Eddie, wake up!"

Jillian shook her husband violently, panic on her face. Slowly waking up, Ed looked around for a second and then at his wife, "What's wrong?" he whispered as he sat up.

"It's Joey."

Ed jumped out of bed and ran out of the room to where the little boy slept. Once inside, he went over to his wife who was holding a screaming baby, "What is it?"

"Feel him, Ed, he's burning up."

Ed reached out and put a hand over the boy's forehead and then frowned deeply. "Take his shirt off," he said quietly as he helped his wife peel off the thin cotton shirt. Placing one hand on the boy's stomach and one on his back, Ed sighed deeply, "Damnit."

Looking at her husband for advice and comfort, Jillian said, "What do we do?"

"I don't want to leave him like this all night, have you given him anything?"

Shaking her head, his wife said, "I don't know what to give him, we never had this problem with Delinda."

"Alright," he sighed, running a hand over his face. "We can do this one of two ways. Either you can stay here with the girls and I'll run him into the hospital, or I'll stay here with the girls and you run him in."

"I've seen enough of his tears already tonight," Jillian said, handing Ed the baby, "You take him."

"Alright," he said, "get me his info and I'll quickly throw some clothes on." Gently setting the baby back in his crib, Joey let out a piercing scream at being set back down. "I'm sorry, buddy," Ed said apologetically, "I'll be right back, I promise."

Reluctantly, Ed left his son as he went back in his room and began to rip his clothes off. Grabbing a pair of jeans from his dresser drawer, he pulled them on and then grabbed a t-shirt from the closet and pulled that on as well. Shoving his bare feet into a pair of thong sandals, Deline grabbed his keys and wallet and went out of the bedroom and grabbed his son from his room.

Carefully walking downstairs so he didn't wake the girls, he went out into the kitchen where his wife was digging through a small file. "Okay, did you find the stuff?"

"Yeah," she said as she carefully put everything back. Grabbing the box, she put it back on top of the refrigerator and walked over to the table. "Here's his social security card as well as his shot records and a list of vaccinations he's had."

Ed nodded as he put everything in the back pocket of his pants, "Alright, we'll be back later then." Leaning over he kissed his wife and gave her a gentle smile, "I'm sure it's just an ear infection, sweetie, nothing more."

She nodded as she took a shaky breath, "Call me, okay? Let me know what's going on."

"You have my word," Ed promised as he walked out of the door.

Three hours later, Ed walked through the back door of the house holding a now sleeping Joey. Seeing his wife asleep on the couch, he smiled softly and went back upstairs and laid the baby down in his bed. Creeping down the hall, Ed looked in on Delinda and Nessa and walked in and spread the blankets back over the girls, who had kicked them off. Leaning down, he kissed both of them and walked out of the room. Coming back downstairs, he went over and gently kissed his wife, causing her to wake up, "Where's the baby?"

"Back in his bed," he whispered.

Jillian sat up and rubbed her eyes, "You didn't call, you said you would."

"I know, I'm sorry, sweetie," he said apologetically, "things were just happening so fast. He's fine, don't worry, it was exactly what I said it was, an ear infection."

She nodded as she sat up, giving him some room.

Kicking his thongs off, Ed sat down next to her and sighed tiredly, "The papers are on the counter."

"Okay," she said, resting her head on his shoulder, "did they write him a prescription?"

"Yeah," he said, yawning. "And they gave him the first dosage, so he'll be fine till morning."

Jillian nodded as she yawned and slowly fell back to sleep.

Creeping down the stairs, Delinda whispered softly to Nessa, "I told you, they left us."

The little African American girl hugged her cabbage patch doll close to her chest, "Forever?"

"I don't know," the other girl replied.

The two were dressed in carnation pink nightgowns with ribbons and flowers adorning them. As they reached the bottom of the steps, they both stopped when they saw Ed and Jillian sleeping on the couch. "Why aren't they in bed?" Nessa wondered softly.

"Maybe daddy wet it again," Delinda answered.

Nessa stopped dead in her tracks and said, "Pops doesn't wet the bed!"

"Yes he does!" Delinda countered, "I heard mommy and daddy making a lot of noise one night and then mommy told daddy he had to sleep in the wet spot!"

Nessa screwed her face up in disgust and then followed her surrogate sister into the living room. Running up to the sleeping couple, the girls pounced in their laps, startling Ed and Jillian.

Waking up, Ed looked around and smiled at Nessa who was sitting in his lap. "What are you two doing up?"

"We're hungry," the girl answered.

"Yeah," Delinda chimed in a she shook Jillian, "Mommy, wake up!"

"Buttercup," Ed began as his wife slowly opened her eyes.

Smiling at her daughter, Jillian kissed her cheek, "How long have you two ragamuffins been up?"

"We don't know how to tell time," Delinda responded evenly.

Laughing, her parents stood up and each carried a girl into the kitchen. "Maybe daddy can start breakfast," Jillian began as she set them at the counter, "while mommy goes up and makes the beds and check on Joey."

"Absolutely," Ed agreed, kissing her cheek. Once she was out of the room, he clapped his hands together once and then looked at the girls, "What'll it be, beauties? Cap'n Crunch, Rice Crispies or Cocoa Puffs?"

Nessa nudged Delinda, saying softly, "Ask him."

"You ask him," Delinda said, keeping one eye on her father and the other on the little girl.

"Ask who what?" Ed asked as he went over to the cupboard and pulled some bowls out.

"Nessa said you wet the bed again and that's why you and mommy slept on the couch."

Nearly dropping the dishes, Ed just looked at the little girls, who were smiling angelically, and groaned. "This is going to be a long day," he mumbled softly.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Seven Years Later

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not touching you."

"I said leave me alone!"

"OW! Daddy!"

Ed sighed as he dropped his pen on the dining room table and walked away from the income taxes he was trying to do. Walking over to the sliding glass door, he opened it and stepped out onto the patio, "What's going on out here?"

"Delinda hit me," Joey accused, rubbing his forearm.

"He deserved it!" Delinda countered back, giving her brother a steely gaze. "I was trying to read a book and he wouldn't leave me alone."

"So you hit him?" Ed questioned.

"Yes," Delinda said, wincing a little in preparation for her father's wrath.

Her father sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Dee, I'm trying to do these taxes, and you know that math is far from my strong suit. I asked you three to come out here and hang out while I did this and for you and Ness to keep an eye on your brother." Ed paused as he looked around, "Wait a minute, where's Nessa?"

"Tommy Coleman's," Delinda answered.

Sighing, Ed shook his head, "What is your mother's and I's policy on hitting?" he asked his daughter.

"Don't do it," she said with a sigh, "but daddy, he was being so annoying, he wouldn't leave me alone. He was asking me really dumb questions."

"He's seven years old," he said, "seven year olds ask dumb questions. You did. Look, bottom line is this: we don't hit, period, got me?"

"But daddy, you hit Uncle Jack once."

"That was different," Ed said, "your Uncle Jack has a tendency to be an ass."

Delinda rolled her eyes, "Whatever, daddy."

"Eddie!" Jillian walked outside and smiled at her husband, "Honey, you've got a phone call."

Ed nodded at his wife and held a finger up at his daughter, "One more time and you won't go to your friend's house." Turning around, he walked back inside, pausing to kiss his wife, "Thanks, sweetie," he said as he went in to take the phone call.

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

Delinda, Nessa and some friends were all scattered around watching movies in the basement of Ed and Jillian's home. A large bowl of buttered popcorn was being passed around as the girls engrossed themselves into their movie. "You know, I heard he was a dancer in real life."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Nessa remarked.

"Delinda, your parents are so cool," her friend, Christy, said. "My parents have forbade me to even say the title of this movie."

Delinda rolled her eyes, "There's nothing wrong with 'Dirty Dancing'. It's destined to be a classic."

"Ooh, ooh, here it comes!" Nessa exclaimed as she turned up the volume of the console.

"Ready girls?" Delinda asked.

Seconds later, all three girls said in unison, "Nobody puts Baby in a corner," before dissolving in a fit of giggles and dreamy sighs.

"I'm going to marry him," Delinda announced.

Rolling her eyes at her surrogate sister, Nessa said, "Now how are you going to do that when I'm Mrs. Patrick Swayze."

Quickly ceasing their girlish talk, all three girls looked towards the stairs to find Ed followed by two men walking down into the basement, "Hey girls," Ed greeted.

"Hi, daddy," Delinda said as she shut the video off.

"Ness, Dee, Christy, this is my friend, Frank. Frank, this is my daughter, Delinda, Nessa and their friend, Christy," Ed introduced.

The girls looked wide eyed at the big muscular man standing before them. "Hello," he said in a deep voice tainted with a heavy New York accent.

Sensing the girls' discomfort, Ed said, "Um, Delinda, would you guys mind going upstairs and hanging out up there? Frank and I got some work to do."

Delinda nodded as the girls got up from the couch, "Sure, Daddy."

As they walked upstairs, Christy's voice was heard, "Delinda, your dad's friend looks exactly like Rocky Balboa!"

As he heard the girl, Frank turned around and cocked an amused brow at her.

"Joey, get into the tub."

"No!"

"Joey! Get your clothes off and get into that bathtub right now!"

"No!"

Jillian sighed in exasperation at her son. "Joseph Martin Deline, you get your little bottom into that tub right now or else I will call your father in here."

The little boy looked at her and Jillian was startled at how much he resembled his father. Narrowing his steely blue eyes, eyes that mimicked Ed's he said, "No."

"Ed!"

Joey quickly shed his clothes just as Ed walked into the doorway, "What's going on?"

"Talk to your son," Jillian said, "he's refusing to get into the bathtub so I can get him ready for bed."

"Oh really?" Ed asked, a brow raised. Walking into the bathroom, he sat down on the ledge of the bathtub and looked at his son, "Why are you giving Mom a hard time?"

"Baths are for girls, men take showers."

Jillian concealed her giggle with a cough as Ed struggled to hide his own amusement. "Really? What makes you think that you are a man?"

"Look at these hands!" Joey said as he stretched them out for his father to see, "They are dirty. Brian Caskell's dad said that when a boy gets his hands dirty than that makes him a man." Stopping to look at his mother, he said, "I don't want to take no sissy bath."

Ed sighed softly, "Look, buddy, take the bath tonight and tomorrow night I'll help you take a shower, okay? Please? And no more giving your mother problems, got me?"

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Because if you do," Ed said, "I will be forced to pull your lungs out through your belly button."

Joey's eyes grew wide and he nodded, "Okay, daddy."

"Good," he said, bending down to kiss the crown of his head, "Thank you."

As he was leaving, Ed threw his wife a wink.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Jillian stood at the mailbox, holding a letter in her hands, her blue eyes scanning its contents. Sighing, she shoved the letter back into its envelope and marched back in the house. Whizzing through the living room, she didn't look at her husband, as she went over to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Joseph Martin Deline, get down here!"

"What's going on?" Ed asked as he stood up.

"This," Jillian said as she thrust the letter in his way.

Confusion in his eyes, Ed took the letter from his wife and took it out of the envelope and read it. Sighing deeply, he turned his attention back at his sixteen-year-old son who was coming down the stairs, "You are skipping school?"

"No," Joey said defensively.

Ed held the letter up, "Your principal says different."

Rolling his eyes, Joey said, "That principal is a dickhead."

"Hey!" Jillian walked over to her son, "I will not have that language in my house, Joey. What's going on with you?" she asked as she sat down on the arm of the couch, "Don't you want to make something of yourself?"

Joey sighed as he leaned against the wall, "School isn't fun for me. I get a better education outside of school than I do in it."

"Oh, like learning how to light a cigarette and how to twist a bottle cap off something you shouldn't be drinking?" Ed shot back.

"That happened one time!"

"Once is more than enough!" Ed yelled back.

Sighing, Jillian put her hand on her husband's arm to calm him, "Eddie," she said quietly.

Through all the shouting, nobody heard the phone ring. Delinda walked into the room, her face red and tear-streaked, "Daddy," she whispered softly.

Ed turned around and looked at his daughter, his face a mask of concern. Walking over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders, "What it is, honey?"

Delinda looked away from her father, "That was grandma... Grandpa died. He had a heart attack."

Ed's face blanched as he took a hand off his daughter's shoulder and put it on the wall for support.

"Oh, Ed," Jillian rushed over to her husband's side and helped him sit down.

Delinda watched her parents as more tears fell. Walking over, she sat down across from them in a chair, "Grandma said it happened fast, that it happened while he was sleeping."

Ed nodded numbly, "When," he whispered.

"This morning," she responded. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

Nodding again, Ed stood up, his body trembling, "I-I need to go make arrangements," he said, "Mom shouldn't have to do all this herself. I need to hunt Bobby down, make sure he knows."

"Ed," Jillian said, standing up, "Go upstairs and lie down, honey, please. I'll call and make the flight arrangements, we can leave tonight and I still have Christine's phone number so I'll call her, maybe she's heard from him."

"Bobby and Christine divorced years ago, Jill," Ed said, a little more harshly than he intended, "they haven't spoken."

"Okay," she said softly, leading him towards the stairs, "I'll find him. Come on," she took his hand and led him upstairs.

Once her parents were out of ear shot, Delinda turned around and looked at her brother, "Whatever it is you are doing, stop."

Joey gave his sister a steely gaze, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Walking over to her brother, Delinda said softly, "You think I don't know about that crap you have under your mattress? You think I haven't walked by the bathroom late at night to find you sticking a needle up your arm? If you love mom and dad, you'll knock this crap off. They don't need this, they've got enough to worry about, especially now that grandpa's dead. Daddy is sick with grief and it's only going to get worse."

Her brother sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You are full of shit, Delinda," he said, "you've always been a Daddy's girl and you'll be one till the day you die, so why don't you just leave me alone and do what you do best... kissing ass."

That said, he turned around and walked out of the house, his anger echoed by the slamming of the door.

Jillian laid in bed next to her husband facing his back. Her hands running up and down his back slowly, she scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek, "I'm so sorry, Eddie," she whispered softly.

Ed slowly rolled over onto his back and then on his side, facing her. "How did you do it?" he asked her softly, "How did you deal with losing your parents?"

"I was thirteen, Ed," she said gently, "Mom and dad died from a car accident. At thirteen, you don't know which way is up and which is down. I rebelled," she sighed quietly, "I cut school, started smoking, dabbled in stuff I shouldn't have."

"What got you through it?"

Reaching out and taking his hand, she smiled softly, "I met a man and he told me that he wasn't ever going to let anything happen to me and that he loved me more than life." Moving closer to him, she wrapped her arms around her husband and held him, whispering softly, "I won't let anything happen to you, Eddie," she vowed softly, "and I love you more than life itself."

Ed closed his eyes as his body began to tremble again, tears falling from his eyes.

Several hours later, Ed walked downstairs holding his suitcases. Setting them down in the foyer, he looked back to the staircase and found his wife and daughter following him down, bags in their hands. "What time does our flight leave?"

"Ten," Jillian answered.

Ed winced, "That means we will be getting in around midnight."

"I know," she said, sighing softly, "but I wanted you to be there as soon as I could, but we also needed time to pack and get to the airport."

Ed nodded as he took a bag from his daughter and set it down next to the rest, "Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs still," Delinda said. "I'll go get him."

Ed nodded as Nessa walked in the front door. Looking at Ed, she went over and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Pops."

Ed hugged her back in surprise and then looked at her, "You are supposed to be at school."

"My family is more important than school, Ed," she said. "I'll go back, but I wanted to be with you."

Ed nodded and kissed her temple, sighing softly, "I love you,"

She nodded and gave him a soft smile, "I know." Reaching for some bags, she picked them up, "I'll take these out to the car."

"Here," Ed said, tossing her his car keys, "The Cherokee, okay?"

Nodding, Nessa caught the keys and walked outside with two suitcases. Minutes later, Delinda came back downstairs followed by Joey.

"Dad," Joey said, walking over to Ed. "I'm sorry. Not just about grandpa, but for everything."

Ed nodded and hugged his son, sighing quietly, "I love you, Joey, so does your mother. We just want you not to throw your life away."

"I know," he said, hugging his father back, "I'll do better, I promise. I'll start going back to school."

"Good," he said, breaking the hug. "Go help your sisters load up the car, okay?"

"Yeah," he said as he went over and grabbed some bags and walked outside.

Grateful to see the truce between her husband and son, Jillian walked up behind Ed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pressing her face into his back, she sighed quietly, "I love you."

Ed reached up and put his hands over his wife's and nodded, "I know," he said quietly, turning to look at her. Kissing her softly, he said, "Thanks for helping me get down to Miami, Jill."

"What was I going to do, Ed?" She asked, "Sit on my hands and watch Oprah?"

Giving her a quiet smile, he picked up the last suitcase and led her out of the house, making sure to lock it. Packing the last bag in the back, he closed the hatch and got into the car and stuck his key in the ignition, "Everybody ready?"

"As ready as we'll get," Delinda responded, putting her seatbelt on.

Sighing heavily, Ed turned the car on and slowly backed out of the driveway.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

The family of Joseph Martin Deline stood in a small semi-circle in the City of Miami Cemetery.

In the center of the circle, surrounded by her sons, grandchildren and daughter in law was Bette Deline, gripping the hand of each of her sons. "I just... can't believe that he's gone," she said, wiping a stray tear that fell down her face. "I naively thought that your father would be around forever."

Ed nodded as he moved his hand up his mother's arm and gripped her shoulder gently, "I know, Ma," he said softly, "we all did."

The older woman sighed as she turned and looked at him, "Thank you so much for flying down here, Edward, it really means a lot. Marty loved you and your family so much."

Bobby, feeling a little neglected, cleared his throat softly, "I'm going to go back to the hotel, Ma," he said.

"Bobby," Bette said, walking over to her youngest. Sighing softly, she reached out and put a hand on his face, "this isn't your fault."

"Yeah," he said quietly, "sure."

Ed looked from his brother to his mother, "What's going on?"

Sighing, Bette looked at her other son and his family, "Bobby has an illness, that's all."

"Oh my god," Bobby began to laugh hard as he covered his face with his hands. His body trembling in laughter, he lowered his hands and looked at his mother, "An illness? That's a new one, Ma," shaking his head, he said, "I'm gay, ma. I'm homosexual. I like to sleep with men."

"That is enough!" Bette said harshly. "We just buried your father, Robert, we haven't even left the cemetery yet. Have a little decency."

Clearing his throat, Ed looked at his brother, "Um, listen, Bob, do me a favor, okay?" He tossed his keys at his brother, "Take Jillian and the kids to ma's would you? ma, I'll ride over with you in the limo, I want to talk to you."

Not allowing his mother to have anything to say on the matter, Ed led her back to the long black stretch limousine that was waiting. Bobby sighed as he looked at the car keys in his hand and walked over to where Jillian, Delinda and Joey were standing.

"Listen," he said softly to Jillian, "if you don't want me around the kids, than I understand."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bobby," Jillian said, shaking her head. Embracing her brother-in-law, she kissed his cheek and said, "you are their uncle and they love you, as do Eddie and I."

Bobby smiled softly at his sister-in-law, "I always did like you, Jillian," he said. Looking at the kids, he said, "Everybody ready?"

"I can't believe Robert," Bette said, shaking her head, "that's what killed Marty, you know," she said, looking at her son, "him telling us that he's..." she paused, unable to say the word.

"Gay, ma," Ed supplied, "and don't ever let Bob hear you blame him for dad's death, it will destroy you."

"You can't honestly tell me that you approve of this lifestyle, Edward."

"Whether or not I approve, ma, isn't important," he said, "he's my brother and I love him. I want him to be happy and if he's happy like this, than I'm happy for him."

"It's vulgar," Bette spat. "I didn't raise my son to be this way."

Sighing deeply, Ed looked at his mother, "ma, he's happy. He's still the same guy that he's always been. Don't shut him out of your life simply because you don't approve of the way he lives his. Dad wouldn't want that."

"Your father wouldn't want a homosexual for a son either, Edward!"

Shaking his head, Ed sighed again, "I'm not going to talk to you when you are like this, ma. You want to shut Bob out and blame him for dad's death, than fine, that's on your head. Me, I'm going to love and support my brother."

Bette gasped in horror, "You aren't going to let him be with your kids are you?"

"Oh for the love of God!" Ed shouted, looking at his mother, "What is wrong with you, ma? What are you afraid of? That Bob's 'gayness' will rub off on Delinda and Joey? Here's a newsflash for you, ma, you can't catch it. It's not a disease, it's not a sickness, it's just a way of life."

His mother bit her bottom lip and looked away from him, feeling her eyes well up with tears. Seeing his mother's reaction, he sighed and moved over and sat next to her, "Listen, ma," he said gently, taking her hand, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm stressed out, I'm upset over dad, work has my stomach in a knot and I'm worried about you and Bobby. You don't have to approve of the choice he's made on how to live his life, but at least be supportive of him," reaching out, Ed took his mother's chin in his hand and swiveled her face to look at him, "please, ma, for me."

Bette looked at her son and nodded, "Alright, Edward."

"So, Joey," Bob said, looking at his nephew through the rear view mirror, "how do you like school?"

Joey scoffed and plastered on a fake smile, "It's great."

"Ah," he responded, "the teenage angst years," grinning at Jillian, he said, "You and Ed must be having loads of fun right now."

"Tons," she said with a smile.

"You know, Uncle Bobby," Delinda said, scooting up closer to the edge of her seat, "I have this professor in school, he teaches a class on textiles, you two would be perfect for each other."

"Delinda!" Jillian said, turning and looking at her, her face red from embarrassment.

Bobby laughed as he shook his head, "I'll keep that in mind, Dee, thanks, but I have to know one thing, and this is very, very important," he paused, grinning at his niece, "Does he wear Calvins or Guess?"

Grinning, Delinda said, "Why Calvins, of course."

Bobby laughed, shaking his head as he pulled into the driveway of his mother's home. Cutting the engine he sighed deeply as he looked at the house, "I haven't been in this house in a long time."

Feeling badly for him, Jillian reached over and put a hand on his arm, "Bobby, I've told Eddie a thousand times already, but I am so sorry."

Turning to look at her, he managed to give her a soft smile, "I appreciate that, Jillian, thank you."

She nodded and managed a small smile, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, he handed them to his sister-in-law and said, "Well, let's get this show started."

The limousine pulled up to the curb of the house and soon the passenger door was opened. Sliding out of the car after his mother, Ed reached into his pocket and took his wallet out to tip the valet.

"Oh, Edward, put your money away," Bette said as she walked into the house.

Sighing after his mother, Ed made sure she was inside before taking some money out and giving it to the valet anyway, "Thanks for everything, I appreciate it."

The valet nodded and smiled, tipping his hat, "Thank you, Mr. Deline, and I'm sorry for the loss of your father."

Nodding, Ed swallowed hard and walked over to where his wife was waiting. Encircling his arms around her, he sighed deeply into her hair, "Can we go home now?"

Jillian's heart broke for him as she hugged him back, kissing his cheek softly, "Soon," she promised.

Sighing deeply, he pulled back, "Where are the kids?"

"Inside," she said, "Bette said something about wanting to give them something."

Ed nodded as he led her inside. Spotting his brother standing before a large picture window, he went over and cleared his throat to get the younger man's attention. Once Robert faced him, Ed said, "I talked to ma, she's going to try her best not to give you a hard time."

Robert smiled quietly at his brother, the man whom he has admired long enough to remember. "Thanks, Ed," he said, "but I don't need ma's approval to live my life."

"No, I know you don't," he said, "but it'd sure make things a hell of a lot easier if she wasn't riding your ass all the time."

"That's true," he admitted. Looking at his brother, he extended his hand, "Thanks."

Pushing the hand aside, Ed stepped forward and gave him a hug, "I love ya, Bobby," he said softly, "I may have not shown it as much as I should have, but I do love you."

Swallowing hard, Robert nodded, hugging his brother back, "I know, Ed, I've always known."

"Bobby."

The two brothers broke their embrace to find their mother standing in the room. Still in her black dress, she regarded her youngest son thoughtfully as she walked over to him. "I'm sorry, honey," she said. "I said some vicious things to you and I had no right. I didn't mean any of them. While I don't approve of this lifestyle you want to live, you are my son and I love you."

Robert nodded as he smiled at his mother, "Thank you, mom."

Holding her arms open, Bette invited her youngest son into them for the first time in years.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"Dinner was delicious," Ed said as he sat back, tossing his napkin on the table.

Rolling her eyes, Jillian stood up, "They were hotdogs and Ruffles, Ed."

"Still, they were good," he said, grinning at her. Glancing at his kids, he said, "Delinda, Joey, I want you two to clean up, okay?"

"Oh, Edward," Bette said, rising to her feet, "I can clean up, they don't have to clean my house."

"No, not the house, mom, but they can help out a little." Turning his attention back to them, he said, "Guys?"

Rising to their feet, Joey and Delinda began to collect the dishes and bring them into the kitchen. Standing up as well, Ed gently took his mother by the elbow and led her into the living room, "Come on, Ma, why don't you sit down."

"Stop fussing over me, Edward," Bette said, gently slapping his hands away, "you act as if I were the first woman to lose her husband."

Ed sighed quietly as he watched his mother sit down, "I'm just trying to help, that's all."

Standing up again, Bette announced, "I'm going up to take a bath."

Watching his mother ascend the stairs, Ed hung his head in defeat. Sighing deeply, he jumped a little when he felt his wife's hand on his back, "She just needs some time, honey," she said quietly.

Ed nodded sadly as he went over and sat down in his father's chair.

"Joey, hand me that plate over there," Delinda asked as she scrubbed a glass.

Sighing, her younger brother stood up and went over and grabbed the plate and gave it to her. "I've never seen dad so depressed," he remarked.

His sister nodded in agreement, "Yeah, well, he and grandpa were really close. It scares me that down the road we'll be in his shoes."

Joey looked at his sister, shaken by her remark. "I'm going to stop with the drugs," he announced.

Nearly dropping the plate, Delinda looked at him, "That's the first time you've ever admitted to doing anything, Joe,"

"I know," he sighed. "But I don't want this family to fall apart anymore than it has, so I'm going to quit. I don't see any need to tell them though. What mom and dad don't know won't hurt us."

"You mean you," Delinda corrected, shaking her head, "and I think you might be right. Dad would have a coronary if he knew the crap you were doing."

"I know," he admitted quietly. Seeing the pile of dishes in the sink waiting to be dried, Joey grabbed a tea towel and began to dry them, putting them back in the cabinets, "Granny really needs to invest in a dishwasher," he said.

"Mom, are you sure you don't want me to stay a few days longer?" Ed asked four days later as his wife put the final bag in the trunk. "I can stay and Jill and the kids can go back to Vegas, it's not a problem."

Bette shook her head and hugged her son, "You go home, honey," she said, "I'm going to have to face this house alone sooner or later and I'd rather it be sooner so I can get it over with."

Sighing softly, he nodded as he hugged her back, kissing her cheek, "I love you, mom."

Pulling back, she smiled and nodded, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, "I love all of you."

Looking at Jillian, she went over and embraced her, "Thank you for everything."

"Oh, thank you for letting us stay here," Jillian said as she hugged her back.

Nodding, Bette smiled at her and then looked at Joey and Delinda who were already in the car. "You two behave yourselves," she said, walking over and looking in. "Listen to your parents, they love you and want what's best for you, understand?"

Delinda smiled as she kissed her grandmother's hand, "I love you, Grandma."

Bette smiled and nodded, "I love you two very much." Stepping back, she smiled and squeezed Ed's hand as he went over and got into the driver's side of the car.

Once the black sedan had driven away, Bette turned and looked at the house, sighed heavily and made her way back inside.

"I'm starting to think that maybe I should stay here," Ed said softly as he sat in the black leather seat at the airport.

Reaching for her husband's hand, Jillian shook her head, "Eddie, if your mother wanted you, she would have asked you to stay."

"I know," he sighed, "I'm just worried about her. I mean, dad did everything. He paid the bills, he took care of the outside chores like mowing the lawn, did any painting that needed done, maintained the yard, how is she going to manage?"

"Well," Jillian said, sighing softly, "Bette knows how to read and how to write a check, I'm sure she can take care of the bills just fine, and as for yard work, there were several teenage boys who lived in her neighborhood, I'm sure she could hire one of them to mow the grass."

"Is that what you'll do when I die?" He asked looking at her.

Startled by the question, Jillian pulled her hand back and shook her head, "I don't want to even discuss that right now, Ed," she said. "Losing you is my greatest fear."

"But it'll happen," he said gently. "I'm not a young man anymore, Jillian. Heart disease runs in my family."

Looking at her husband, Jillian said sharply, "I don't want to discuss this, Ed."

Before he could say anymore, she was standing up, grabbing her purse and standing in line as their flight was being called.

"Mom's pissed at dad."

Delinda looked at her brother and then at her parents who were seated a few rows up, "How do you know?"

"Look at her," Joey said, "she hasn't said a word to him since we boarded the plane. She's just kept her nose buried in that magazine."

"Maybe it's an interesting article," she said.

Rolling his eyes, Joey said, "It's an in-flight magazine, Delinda. Trust me, there's nothing interesting. She's pissed."

"Well," Delinda sighed as she reached for her book, "it isn't the first time, and I doubt it'll be the last."

"I can't wait to get back home," he sighed as he reclined his seat.

"I miss Nessa," his sister remarked quietly.

"I miss my girlfriend," Joey said.

Rolling her blue eyes, Delinda said, "Melanie's a tramp, Joe, I bet she's been with every guy at El Dorado."

"Whatever," he said, closing his eyes, "You are just pissed that your boyfriend ditched you for a girl who can spell the alphabet out with her tongue while giving a blowjob."

She sighed deeply as she shook her head, reaching for the magazine, trying to see if she can't what grabbed her mother's attention as she counted down the minutes of the flight.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Joey Deline sighed as he pulled the nylon stocking that was using as a makeshift tourniquet tighter on his forearm. Watching his veins stick out always gave him a trashy thrill. Reaching for the syringe on his nightstand, he held it up to the light and flicked it once to make sure that there were no bubbles. Lining the needle up with his vein, he slowly pushed the contents into his bloodstream.

"Joey?"

Joey quickly pulled the needle out of his arm and tried to get the nylon stocking untied. Cursing his tying it tight, he was too late as his father walked into the room.

Staring at his son in shock, Ed's eyes scanned the room, seeing the needle on the table, the nylon tied to the arm of his son and the look of panic on the young man's face. Walking into the room, Ed began to tear it apart.

"Dad," Joey said, standing up from his bed. Walking over to his father, he tried to step between Ed and his closet and was met by a forceful throw onto his bed as Ed threw open the doors and began to tear the clothes from the hangers.

"Where is it?" he demanded angrily.

"Where's what?" Joey asked.

"That shit you shoot into your arm, the poison you inject in your body," Ed said. Slamming the door to the closet, he went over to the dresser and pulled the drawer out with so much force, it came off the track. Stumbling back onto the bed, Ed emptied the contents of the drawer and then froze when he saw the pieces of mirror and bags of white powder and marijuana.

"Dad," his son said quietly, "it isn't what you think."

"It isn't what I think?" Ed asked, his voice frighteningly low, "Than tell me what it is, Joseph. Tell me what it is when I walk in on my son removing a needle from his arm and I find bags of what looks to be heroin and weed in his dresser?"

At a loss for words, Joey simply hung his head and sighed.

Enraged, Ed stepped over the dresser drawer and grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Staring into his eyes, his own blue eyes flickered with anger and disappointment, "What the fuck has gotten into you!" Pausing, he scanned his son's face before saying, "I want you to pack your shit and leave. You are no longer welcome in this house."

Swallowing hard, the younger man looked at his father, "Dad, please, I'm sorry."

"Don't call me 'dad'!" Ed spat, "I'm not your father, not anymore. My son would never do this. He would never put us to shame. I think about all the times I fed you, changed you, bathed you, played with you, helped you with your homework... my god, your mother and I did everything for you and this is how you repay us? You are pathetic!"

Hearing the commotion from the bedroom, Jillian raced down the hall and stopped when she saw her husband slam their son against the wall. "What on earth is going on in here?" She demanded as she looked between her husband and son.

"Our son is a junkie," Ed declared before pushing the man back and storming out of the room.

Stunned, Jillian watched as her husband pushed past her and made his way downstairs. Looking into the room, she spotted the drugs on the bed and looked at her son, horrified, "Joey," she said softly, her eyes brimming with tears.

Unable to look at his mother, Joey simply kept his head down.

Sighing deeply, Jillian said, "I want you to get everything and put it in a bag, and I mean everything. Believe me when I tell you that your father and I will go through this room with a fine tooth comb." Walking over to the dresser, she grabbed the car keys and held them in her hand, "And you are grounded until further notice."

Turning on her heel, Jillian walked out of the room and went downstairs. Finding her husband in the kitchen having a drink, she sighed softly as she set the keys on the kitchen counter. "He's bringing everything down," she said softly as she sat down at the breakfast nook.

"Trust me," Ed said as he reached for the bottle of scotch and poured himself another double, "It won't be everything."

"I told him we'd go through that room with a fine tooth comb, Ed," she said quietly. Sighing softly, she added, "I wish you wouldn't drink."

Ignoring his wife's last statement, he said, "He's out of here."

"Ed," Jillian said quietly, "Where's he going to go?"

Shaking his head, Ed said, "I really don't give a damn, Jillian. Let him hang out with his junkie friends, maybe they can all get busted stealing a car or something. I won't have drugs in my house."

Sighing again, she rose to her feet and walked up behind him and pressed her face into his back, "We are going to get through this, Eddie," she said softly, "we have to."

"Christ," Ed said as he walked away. Pacing the room, he opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't formulate a sentence. Grabbing the glass he was just drinking out of, he threw it to the wall, shattering it. Seething in anger, he continued to prowl the room like a caged animal, finally coming to a stop at his wife. Looking at her, his blue eyes implored her, "Where did we go wrong?" he whispered softly.

"I don't know," she sighed as she went over to him and hugged him, tears falling. "I just pray that we can get through to him and help him get straightened out."

"I'm flying blind here, Jillian," he whispered softly as he hugged her. Swallowing hard, he sighed, "I'm flying blind."

As the two stood in the kitchen holding each other, a gun shot echoed through the house.

"Oh my god!" Jillian screamed as she started upstairs.

"No, no!" Ed said, following his wife upstairs. Halfway up the steps, Ed heard his wife scream louder than he's ever heard her scream before as she collapsed against the wall in a wave of tears. Stumbling towards the bedroom, Ed dared himself to look in and felt physically ill at the sight of his son on the bed, his eyes opened wide, a smoking gun laying next to him. Looking up at the wall, Ed saw the crimson splatter of blood. "Oh god," he said as he rushed over to where his son laid.

Gripping the wall, Jillian stood as still as a statue, her face blanched as shock overcame her.

"Call an ambulance," Ed said, not looking up as he tried to mop the blood up with a sweatshirt he found on the floor. Not hearing a sound from his wife, he looked up for the first time and saw her. Standing up, he went over and led her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. With a trembling hand, Ed reached for the phone and dialed 911.

"Yes, I need an ambulance right away," he said into the phone, his entire body shaking, "30290 Vista View Court," he said, "And hurry! My son has just shot himself." Hanging up the phone, he looked at his wife, "Stay here, honey," he ordered as he ran back towards Joey's room.

"Oh my god," Ed said when he reached the room again. Carefully walking in, he stepped over to the bed and looked down at his son, whispering softly as his tears fell, "You didn't have to do this son," he said as he placed his hand on his son's face. Swallowing hard, Ed's eyes drifted up as he ran his hand down his son's face, closing his son's eyes, "we could have gotten you help."

"We need to call Delinda..." Jillian said softly from the doorway, her face red from tears. "And your mother."

Ed nodded mutely as his wife came into the room carrying a wet towel. Walking over to the wall, she began to scrub the blood off it, "I have to get this off the wall, it'll stain and I don't want that to happen."

"Sweetheart," Ed said softly as he went up behind her. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, he reached around in front of her and tried to remove the sponge from her hands. "We can do this later."

Turning around, Jillian looked at her husband, "You did this," she accused softly, "you said all that horrible stuff to him!"

Stunned at the accusation, Ed looked at her, "Don't do this, Jillian," he said softly, stepping backwards. "Don't blame me for being the parent who found out his kid does dope and other crap."

"You told him that he put us to shame, Ed!" Jillian yelled. "You called him pathetic!"

"I was angry!" Ed roared back. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, "We are not doing this. We are absolutely not fucking doing this! We are not having a fight over our dead son's body and throwing blame at each other!"

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Jillian heard the doorbell and ran downstairs and let the paramedics in. "He's upstairs," she directed.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps bounding upstairs, Ed stepped out of the room so the paramedics could get to Joey. Watching them work on his son, Ed said, unceremoniously, "He's dead."

Glancing up, one of the paramedics looked at Ed and then nodded, "Yeah," he confirmed. Standing up, he said, "May I use a phone?"

Nodding silently, Ed led him down the hall to the bedroom. Watching in silence, he heard the paramedic ask for a coroner. Walking out of the room, Ed went over and sat down on the bottom step and put his head in his hands as he choked out his sobs.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

For eleven months, Ed and Jillian Deline spoke not a word to each other. Once the coroner had removed the body of Joey, Jillian went through a rage and began to throw Ed's belongings out of the bedroom window. Neighbors watched as clothing, shoes, golf clubs, books, CDs and other materials fell from the sky and landed in a heap on the grass below.

Loading everything into his car, Ed drove to the first store he came to and purchased a small set of luggage and packed everything up and headed for the airport, his destination was still yet unknown to him.

As he stood staring at posters advertising various spots in the world, he made his decision and purchased a coach ticket to Havana, Cuba, where he lived under the name Walter Mathis. Knowing that the decision to change his name would seem ridiculous to some, Ed knew in his heart and soul that the only way he would deal with the tragic suicide of his son was to simply push Edward Deline out of his mind until he was able to at least get rid of a lot of the cloudiness that was in his mind.

Once the plane had touched down and Ed made it through customs, he drilled it in his head what his new identity was. Keeping to himself for the first three months of his self-imposed exile, Ed finally walked into the condo he was renting and went to grab the phone. Sighing deeply, he sat down and ran a hand over his face, his fingers coming into contact with the stubble of a beard he was growing. Turning on the phone, he dialed the number of Jack Keller.

"Jack," he said, once the other man had picked up the phone, his voice was gravelly and thick with smoke from the Cuban cigar which he held in his mouth.

Blinking in surprise, Jack sat up in his chair, "Eddie?"

Jumping right to the point, Ed simply asked, "How are they?"

Knowing immediately who 'they' was, the dark haired man simply sighed heavily, "Devastated, Ed. According to your neighbors, Jillian moved out of the house shortly after you left. She had some people buy tarps and she just threw them over the furniture and left. Rumor has it, she's got a suite at the Bellagio and has all her meals sent up to her."

Ed nodded, softly, "Yeah, she always was a classy woman." Sighing deeply as he rubbed his forehead, Ed asked, "And Delinda?"

"She appears to be doing okay," Jack responded, "I see her every once in a while, mostly around the Montecito though."

"The Montecito?" he questioned, "What are you doing there?"

"After you left," Jack explained, "Brunson offered me a job, it's temporary, Ed. As soon as you come back, I'm out of there."

"You are damn right you are," Deline agreed.

"Where are you, Ed?" His friend asked.

Shaking his head, Ed said, "I'm not ready to say yet, Jack," pausing, he added, "and before you get your equipment out, I've made it so you couldn't trace this call, no matter how sophisticated your equipment is."

Sighing, Jack nodded, not at all surprised, "You want me to give your family a message?"

Feeling the strings of his heart being tugged, the other man simply shook his head no. "No," he said, "however, keep an eye on them for me, okay?"

Keller nodded, "You bet, Ed, I have been since you left."

"I appreciate it. Look, I'm going to get going now. Take it easy," without further elaboration, Ed hung up the phone. Tossing it beside him on the couch, he stood up and went over and stood on the balcony, overlooking the ocean.

Minutes later, the door opened and he smiled. Remaining where he was, it wasn't long before he felt a pair of slender arms encircle him from behind.

Jillian rolled over in bed and stared at the empty spot where her husband would normally sleep. Sighing, she swiped at a tear that made its way down her face and got up. Squinting at the clock, she groaned when she saw that it was nearly three in the afternoon. Walking over to the windows, she pulled back the heavy drapes and winced at the sudden beams of the hot afternoon sun that streamed into the no longer dark room.

Walking into the bathroom, she turned the light on and smiled softly when she saw the ivory marble flooring and elegant burgundy walls. Walking over to the large Jacuzzi bathtub, she turned it on and stepped back as steam from the water came filtering up. Heading out of the room, Jillian picked the phone up and punched in a number, "Yes, this is room 1312, can you please send up the halibut tonight?" Smiling softly as she listened to the other person on the line, she said, "Yes, add it to the account. Tell your man that if he doesn't get an answer to go ahead and leave it in the room." Hanging up the phone, the woman shed her clothes and went in and stepped into the bathtub. Settling deep under the hot water, she reached over onto the side console and pushed the button and grinned, hearing the jets in the tub beginning to whir, and soon she felt the blasts of water hit her body.

After the suicide of her surrogate brother, Nessa flew back to Vegas, dropping out of school, much to Jillian's dismay. Kicking herself for not being there to hopefully change the outcome of everything, the woman lived with the guilt daily, but didn't voice it to any. Heading to her car, the woman drove off towards the cemetery.

Pulling in through the gates ten minutes later, she slowly drove towards where Joey had been buried a few months prior. Stopping when she saw a champagne colored car pulled over on the side, Nessa shut her car off and got out and walked up the small knoll and sat down on the bench next to the young woman and took her hand, "Hey."

Delinda smiled as she looked over at her, "Hey," she greeted quietly.

Giving her a soft smile, Nessa reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind Delinda's ear, "You doing okay?"

Sighing heavily, the woman nodded, "Yeah," she said, "I think so. I just wish Daddy would call."

Nodding in agreement, Nessa said, "Yeah, me too. I just hope that he's okay." Pausing, she added, "Have you seen Jillian?"

Delinda shook her head, "No," she said, "I did call her though and managed to talk to her. Mom's in her own little world right now, I think she sort of shut down when Dad left."

"Makes sense," Nessa said logically, "On the one hand it was unfair of Ed to leave, however, Jillian didn't give him much of a choice when she was throwing his belongings out of a three story window."

"True," Delinda agreed with a soft laugh. Looking at her friend, she said, "Come on, let's grab some chick flicks, lots of ice cream and go to my place."

Smiling, Nessa nodded and stood up, "Sounds good. You get the movies, I'll bring the ice cream. I want to stay here for a few minutes."

Casting a look at the tombstone of her brother, Delinda nodded quietly as she stood up and headed to her car and drove off. Once she was alone, Nessa walked over and kneeled at the granite headstone, "You asshole," she said quietly. Confusion over everything that happened building in her, Nessa merely shook her head as she spent a few quiet moments of solitude visiting the grave of a man who tore her family apart.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Ed Deline sighed heavily as he stared at the headstone. The dark box, which had found its way into his hands, was settled in his lap. Swallowing hard, Deline set the box on the bench and then went over and knelt at the grave. "I'm not good at this," he said softly, his gravelly voice thick with emotion, "I've never been good at it." Sighing, he looked down and smiled softly at the small clump of wildflowers that grew beside the stone. "Your sisters planted those," he said, needlessly.

"Christ," Ed choked out as he stood up. Pacing a few seconds, he turned and looked at the stone, "You didn't have it do it, Joey, your mom and I would have gotten you through it. We would have gotten you help, made sure you got into rehab. You could be clean and sober today if you hadn't have done what you did. Hell, you and I could even be working together, but now, instead of seeing you at work, I see you here, six feet below the surface of this planet." Shaking his head, he went over and sat down on the bench. "You were upset, you were scared, you were pissed off at me, okay, I get that, but why put your mother and sisters through that hell? Why not just say 'to hell with you, Dad' and storm out of the house. Why did you have to eat a friggen bullet?"

Feeling himself starting to tense in anger, he began to shake his knee, a trait that he picked up while at the funeral for the man whose grave he's visiting. Resting his hand on his knee to stop the shaking, Ed shook his head, "I have to believe," he said quietly, "that you sent Danny in my life as some sort of replacement for you, Joseph. I have to believe that. Danny, while he doesn't replace you in my heart, is like a son to me. I love him. I love him very much, and when he was recalled again and I called everybody I could think of, and I found out that he was being sent over to Baghdad, I have to believe that it was you who got him back here in one piece. Sure," he admitted, "he was messed up and had seen and done a lot of stuff, stuff that he probably won't share with a soul, but he came back. I have to believe that you did that."

Swallowing hard, Ed felt his eyes water up with tears, "But why did you have to put that gun to your head, son? Why? What kind of demons were inside you that made you think that that was the only answer? We could have helped you, your mother and I, we loved you so much, honey, we really did. We only wanted what was best for you. All we have ever wanted for our children is for them to be healthy, happy and good people. We've never expected or wanted anymore than that. We tried to never put unreasonable demands on you, Delinda or Nessa. We just wanted you to try your absolute best to be as good of a person as you could. That's all." Shaking his head again, he felt the tears falling freely from his face. "I love you," he whispered softly, "I will always love you and when my time comes and I pass through those pearly gates, you and I are going to sit down and have a long talk, son."

"Ed?"

Standing up, Ed quickly turned around and found Danny standing behind him, a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands. Looking between his boss to the granite headstone behind him, Danny's face was a mask of confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Sighing, Ed walked over to Danny, "Visiting my son."

Blinking in surprise, Danny kept his gaze on the older man, "Your son?" Looking over Ed's shoulder, he looked again at the headstone. Handing his roses to Ed, he went over and knelt before it, "What happened?" he asked softly.

"He fell into the wrong crowd," Deline answered softly, "started to slip in school, made choices that had a negative impact on his life."

"What kind of choices?"

"Drugs." Sighing, he said, "Drugs, Danny. Joey, he... he became an addict. At the time we thought that it was just cocaine that was his pleasure, but after..." pausing, Ed swallowed, forcing himself to continue, "after, we found out that he was also addicted to heroin." Walking up behind him, Ed set the roses on the bench and knelt next to Danny, "I walked in on him," he said softly, "and I confronted him, and let me just say it was the most intense confrontation in my life. I tore the whole damn room apart and we shouted, but it wasn't just a normal shouting match, Danny. I said a lot of things that I regret saying, that I never should have said." Sighing, he said, "Jillian had to practically pull me out of the room and we went downstairs and talked and that's when we heard it."

"Heard what?" Danny whispered softly.

"The gunshot," he whispered. "Jillian and I, we raced upstairs, but it was too late. He was already dead."

Looking at Ed, the former Marine swallowed hard, "I am so very sorry, Ed," he said softly.

"So am I." Standing up to his feet, Ed looked down at him, "So, what are you doing here?"

Reaching down, Danny picked up the roses wrapped in green tissue paper, "My mom is buried here," he said, pointing off to a short distance, "right over there, behind the sycamore."

Ed nodded as his blue eyes scanned the area being pointed out, "That's a nice spot," he remarked quietly. "Listen," he said abruptly, "I'm going to get going, I don't want to step on your time here."

Turning to go, Ed headed back to his car.

"Ed, wait."

Turning around, the older man looked at his young protégée. Pointing to the dark box, Danny asked curiously, "What's in the box."

Ed smiled softly as he walked over and picked it up, "I forgot about this." Sighing, he gave him a pained smile, "When he was younger, Joey carried around this little brown stuffed horse that my mother made him when he was born. He loved the animal like there was no tomorrow and sometimes it was the only thing that would calm him down. When he was sick, all he wanted was the horse, when he was scared or upset, he wanted that horse, when he was mad, he wanted that damn horse." Pausing, Ed chuckled, "He named it Nail Clip."

Danny grinned, "That's kind of an unusual name for a stuffed toy."

"Yeah," Ed agreed, grinning himself, "it came about one day when he was two. I came home from work one night and I was in the living room and I had taken my shoes and socks off and was getting ready to trim my toenails and I asked Jillian to bring me the nail clippers, and for some reason, those two words, 'nail' and 'clip' were the only ones that stuck in his head and they were his first words. Not 'mommy' or 'daddy', but 'nail clip'. Anyway," he sighed softly, "Jillian and I thought that we'd have to send that horse with him to college or something. Even when he..." pausing, Ed swallowed hard, "left us, he still slept with the toy."

The other man nodded thoughtfully, "You didn't want him to be afraid of the dark."

Looking at the former Marine, Ed nodded, "Yeah," he said softly, "that's exactly it."

Danny nodded again and then sat back down on the bench. Keeping his brown eyes focused on the ground, he said, "I used to have my own Nail Clip when I was a kid."

Intrigued, Ed went over and sat down next to him, holding the box in his lap.

Continuing, Danny said, "He was this little stuffed raccoon," pausing, he grinned at Ed, "I called him Stimey."

"Oh, and that's not an unusual name," Ed said, grinning.

Shrugging, he said, "My mom got him for me when I was a year old, for my first Christmas. I can remember once my parents and I stayed in a hotel room and I left the raccoon behind on accident and my poor dad had to drive three hundred miles to get that toy because I was just screaming my head off."

The older man smiled, "The kinds of toys you kids kept."

"Oh and you didn't keep any?"

"What, are you kidding me?" Ed asked, "I grew up in the Bronx. Guys in my neighborhood get word that I lugged a stuffed animal around and they'd make it so I couldn't reproduce."

"So then, that little story that your mom told us the last time she was here about a certain octopus named Barnacle was a complete fabrication?" Danny asked, grinning.

His face going to a frozen mask, Ed said, "She told you about Barnacle?"

"That she did," Danny grinned, "Barnacle and she also said you had some nickname... Binky."

"Okay, first," Ed said, holding a finger up, "you say that to me again, and you are fired. Second..." he paused, "you say anything at all about anything and..." he paused again, smiling, "you are fired. Understood?"

Swallowing, Danny nodded, "Understood."

"Listen, kid," Ed said, standing up, "I'm going to get out of here, let you go spend a little time with your mom. I'll see you back at the Montecito."

As he was leaving, Danny stood up, "Hey, Ed." Once the older man had turned around, Danny smiled, "You want to meet somewhere later on for a beer or something?"

Ed looked at him and nodded, smiling, "Yeah," he said, "that'd be nice. I'll find you later today and we can work out the specifics."

Danny nodded as he watched the other man walk towards his car. Once Ed had driven away, Danny sighed as he walked over towards his mother's grave. Setting the roses down, he sighed as he sat down on the bench, "Hey, mom." He stared at the headstone of his mother and sighed as he took a few minutes to remember the times he had with her, and to rehash the memories.


End file.
